Time sure does FLY by
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi was battling his brother when Naruto took the hit taking both himself and Itachi over a cliff. The next time they woke they found themselves in a different time and with only each other to depend on. Can Naruto figure out secrets that can save the future? And what do they mean Itachi is sick? Can he be saved? Is there any redemption in sending them back in time?
1. Where are we?

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I have a list of stories that are waiting to be posted. I noticed you like one of my new stories in particular and that makes me happy. I hope you like this story just as much. I don't if anyone has noticed but I have been going through a serious Itachi and Naruto or Naruko pairing lately.**_

 ** _Pairing: ItaNaruIta?_**

 ** _Enjoy the new story._**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he watched Naruto and his brother go over a cliff.

He didn't care what happened to his brother but Naruto was his best friend and that mattered to him.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he just got done securing Kisame as Gai's team came up to help them.

"Naruto fell off the cliff protecting me from Itachi," Sasuke said as he kept his eyes down to see if he could spot the orange outfit and blonde hair.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked up to them.

"Go and get Neji," Kakashi said in a firm voice neither teen heard before.

"Yes sensei," Sakura said and ran off.

It was only three minutes before Sakura came back with the others with Gai sensei holding Kisame.

"You needed me?" Neji asked.

"Yeah look down there and tell me where Naruto is so I can go down there and get him," Sasuke said cutting Kakashi off before he could talk.

"He's down there?" Neji asked approaching the cliff quickly worry evident on his face.

"Yeah, he fell with my brother," Sasuke answered still looking down but he felt Neji next to him so he wasn't worried that Neji wasn't looking.

"I don't see anyone," Neji said getting a good look around the whole area.

"No one? Not even Itachi?" Sasuke asked finally glancing at the other.

"They couldn't just disappear like that," Kakashi said glancing over.

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke screamed off the cliff.

* * *

'Ow that fucking hurt.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around noticing that Itachi was lying right next to him.

Naruto slowly got up, crawled to Itachi and just as Naruto was about to check his pulse Itachi's hand flew up grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Okay, so you are alive," Naruto said pulling away and lying back down.

Itachi didn't say anything just looked around and tried to sense where his partner was. He needed help and at the moment he wasn't going to reject it from the blue shark looking man.

"Itachi, I can't feel anyone's chakra. No one that we know at least." Naruto decided to voice out.

Itachi looked around and noticed the area they were fighting in looked differently.

"Did you move us with the flying thunder god technique?" Itachi asked knowing Naruto knows how to do it now.

"No, I would have saved myself from falling off the cliff if I did that," Naruto said turning his head to the side sensing chakra coming toward them.

"Do you feel the chakra coming toward us too?" Itachi asked. 'I have to be civil for now. I don't know what is going on.' Itachi thought to himself as Naruto watched where the chakra was coming from. "Naruto can you at least move?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you want me to carry you away?" Naruto asked looking like he thought Itachi was crazy if he asked that.

"No, pretend you're out still," Itachi said closing his eyes so Naruto would get the point.

"I told you I felt chakra around here." a voice said as the two people came into the clearing.

"You did say that." an older male voice said.

They were both coming closer to Naruto and Itachi but they were on their guard and Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could not say anything. He wanted to know where he was and get out of here but he couldn't lay the chakra that was now above him felt oddly familiar.

'It couldn't be who I think it is.' Naruto thought to himself making him open his eyes staring straight at blue eyes.

Naruto scooted back a few feet scaring the other young teen in front of him. He stopped looking at the young teen and looked at the man above him and almost cried seeing Jiraiya again. He has been dead for a year in their time so it was hard to see him, after all, that time.

"Are you okay?" the blonde teen asked.

It was Minato Naruto's father. Naruto didn't know what to say he was just freaked out so he just nodded his head.

" **Kit we're back in time when your mom first got me in her,"** **Kurama** **said.**

"No way," Naruto said shaking his head making Itachi open his eyes.

He came face to face with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya who was supposed to be the spy of the Leaf.

'Damn we couldn't find someone that actually won't capture us if we tried to get away.' Itachi thought as he glanced at Naruto quickly only to see him face to face with his father.

Itachi tried to stand but fell back down in pain. It hurt to move then again Naruto was on top of him when they fell from the cliff.

"Ita are you okay?" Naruto asked jumping up to him making both other ninja's jump away from them.

'Even in the past, he is compassionate for some reason. We're not even on the same team or side for that matter.' Itachi thought to himself as he grabbed Naruto's waiting hand.

"We should just act like a team until we go back to the future," Naruto whispered as he pulled Itachi up.

"What should we do sensei? There injured," Minato said looking up to Jiraiya.

"I know but we can't bring them back to the village," Jiraiya whispered.

"To the leaf?" Naruto asked his head tilted to the side making his own leaf headband fall from his neck where Itachi grabbed it.

"You're from the leaf too?" Minato asked noticing the headband alerting Jiraiya and Itachi that it fell.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking nervously at Itachi. "We got…" Naruto started but Itachi cut him off.

"Sent on a mission to find some very detailed information that we can't disclose with just anyone it has to be the Hokage." Itachi finished.

"What are your names?" Jiraiya asked.

"My name is Itachi and this is Naruto," Itachi answered for them making Naruto glance at him.

"Sensei should we take them to the Hokage?" Minato asked.

"Sarutobi-sama will really want to hear what we have to say," Itachi said shocking Jiraiya.

"Yeah third will really want to hear our findings," Naruto said agreeing with Itachi quickly.

"Go inform Lady Tsunade that two injured Leaf ninjas are over here. Also, inform the Hokage about these findings." Jiraiya said as he watched the two. "Discreetly don't let anyone know," Jiraiya said patting Minato sending him off.

When Minato started to head out Naruto couldn't help but admire how quick his dad was. Itachi smacked the back of his head to get him to focus on the legendary Sannin.

"Who are you two really?" Jiraiya asked skeptically still for good reason at least.

"That's classified information that you can't have," Itachi said adamantly about keeping quiet.

Naruto remained quiet as the two older men stared each other down. He didn't know if the other two noticed more chakra signatures coming toward them but he sure as hell did that made him feel like running he was only staying because they had that silent commitment of staying together. Itachi couldn't run in his condition let alone fight and they could possibly help him. Naruto could feel Itachi wanting to flee but not being able to exactly while Naruto was prepared to fight his hardest because he knew something was about to happen.

"You can calm down both of you. That's just my team coming back." Jiraiya said setting his hand on both of their nervous shoulders.

Naruto and Itachi made eye contact. It was weird because it was like they knew what the other was thinking beforehand.

"Jiraiya you called for us?" a young version of Tsunade came out the bushes with Orochimaru making Naruto's fingers clench in a fist.

Itachi realized this and grabbed Naruto's hand before Naruto could do anything to damage what they were doing there. Naruto calmed down he was just really wary of Orochimaru seeing as in their time he killed the third Hokage and he tried to take Sasuke.

"Yeah, these two say they have business with Lord Third and they both need medical attention," Jiraiya instructed.

Tsunade started to approach them making Naruto take a step back pushing Itachi to the front of him.

"Naruto…" Itachi growled he was hurting and Naruto tossing him to the front like a rag doll wasn't really helping.

"I'm not injured you are," Naruto said.

"You should both at least get checked," Jiraiya said wanting more information on the two.

"I am good," Naruto said pushing Itachi toward them even more and jumping himself to a tree.

"Naruto really! Why are you acting like a child?" Itachi asked looking up from the floor where he landed.

"I don't need a checkup," Naruto said paying attention to his surroundings because he didn't want to be caught by one of the three Sannin especially not Orochimaru.

"You should at least make sure you have no broken bones," Tsunade said.

"I assure you I have no broken bones. I am perfectly fine." Naruto said.

" **Kit just let them before they think of you as suspicious. They already do and this isn't helping by no means."** **Kurama** **said in Naruto's head.**

"Fine," Naruto declared to everyone jumping down. "Don't blame me if my chakra lashes out at you," Naruto said to Tsunade as she approached him first because she knew he was the harder one.

Her chakra started to glow in her palms as she checked over Naruto only to find his body was perfectly fine.

"He's fine, his chakra is a little depleted but otherwise he is fine," Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya.

Itachi was still on the ground because he couldn't get off the ground on his own because of all the pain he was in. Tsunade treated Itachi the same way she treated Naruto but noticed a lot of things about him.

"Itachi you said your name was?" Tsunade asked getting a nod from Naruto and Itachi. "Well you have no broken bones but you do have something eating away at your lungs and to be quite honest I am shocked you're still alive. Then you seem to be going blind. Last but not least you have several contusions from a fall of some sorts. Plenty of bruises and some swelling by your ankle." Tsunade explained.

Naruto was shocked he didn't even know what to say about what he just heard. Itachi should already be dead? He really needed to tell Sasuke.

'Does that mean in our time he is waiting for Sasuke to kill him? What do they mean he is going blind?' Naruto thought pondering everything only to make eye contact with Itachi.

"Just heal the contusions please don't worry about the rest," Itachi said.

"No, if you can heal all of him. I didn't know he was that sick so we haven't been able to get any medical care but now that we have some competent people helping us I'm sure it will be better to do it." Naruto said.

"I don't want everything else healed Naruto." Itachi snapped at Naruto.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Naruto said holding Itachi down so Tsunade could heal him more efficiently.

Tsunade didn't start right away she glanced at Jiraiya and Orochimaru getting a nod from both of them. Itachi felt the anger for the blonde go up ten times more.

"When she is done healing me Naruto I am going to maim you," Itachi growled out glaring at Naruto with his eyes out.

"He is an Uchiha," Jiraiya said noticing the eyes.

"Itachi," Naruto said covering his eyes because they started to bleed and he didn't want anyone caught in a Genjutsu. "Sorry his eyes are very sensitive," Naruto said uncovering them when noticed they were black again.

Itachi was still glaring at him but he didn't say anything else. Naruto and Itachi both flinched when they felt the Hokage chakra coming toward them and they both knew something they weren't going to like was going to happen.

"Hello everyone, what is it that you needed to show me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, Hokage sir we found these two Leaf ninjas that said they were special ninja sent out with a mission with them only able to report back to you," Jiraiya said.

"I would like to talk to you about the special mission you told us to go on," Naruto said taking charge while Itachi was busy.

Naruto was putting a lot of hope and faith in the third Hokage at the moment. He knows they are also in a war so he knew it wasn't safe to be doing this all Willy filly like they were. Especially because they didn't know when they were going to go back and they didn't know about the cause they can affect while being here.

"Yes, I recall sending you two out years ago. Where have you been?" Sarutobi shockingly agreed with Naruto which made Itachi cringe.

"We were captured by the enemy but we finally got away and Itachi got seriously hurt," Naruto said.

"Did they get any information off of you?" Sarutobi asked.

"No sir they didn't," Naruto said.

"We got some information for you though," Itachi said slowly standing up.

Itachi was known as an Uchiha so it was a good thing at the moment considering they were in the village still and on good terms with the village also.

"It is about to be the third great ninja war you are lucky to be alive," Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded his head and pulled his headband out of Jiraiya's hands.

"Hokage-sama, this hiate looks damaged," Minato said pulling it out of a bush.

"That would be mine," Itachi said snatching it away from Minato.

Everyone looked at Itachi oddly but Naruto.

"It got damaged a while back when we were trying to get back," Naruto said for Itachi.

"Bring them back to the village," Sarutobi said. "You can give me your report back at the Hokage tower," Sarutobi said glancing between the two of them.

Naruto turned to help Itachi up better and the tension in the air seemed to lessen. They seemed to be more cautious of Naruto then Itachi and Itachi could tell. It was weird considering how loyal Naruto really was to Konoha.

"Come to my office you two," Sarutobi said leading them to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto be careful not to split up from me," Itachi whispered to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto said actually understanding why he was saying it.

Naruto felt their nervousness for him and he knew why. It was because of the fox that he knew that for sure.

"You two can explain to me everything," Sarutobi said as the two unknown ninja walked into the room.

"We need the room to be soundproof before we talk sir," Itachi said taking charge kind of pushing in front of Naruto.

Sarutobi didn't say anything as he made it soundproof in the office.

"We're not really from this time but I assure you that we are not here to bring harm to Konoha. We don't even know how we got here," Itachi explained not telling Naruto anything.

"How do I know what you tell me is true?" Sarutobi asked.

"I trained directly under you. No, you weren't my teacher but I admired you and the person you're choosing to be the next candidate." Itachi said.

"Admired? As in don't anymore," Sarutobi said conclusively.

"That is a lot to explain but seeing as we're not from this time I don't think we should get into that," Itachi said.

"What are you two doing in this time? If what you two are telling me is true tell me something only I would know." Sarutobi said.

"You allowed Root to be constructed under the order of Danzou after you took leadership of being Hokage when the second Hokage appointed you. You're also going to decide who is going to be the next Hokage from the war." Itachi said.

"How?" Sarutobi was shocked.

"I told you we're not lying. The only reason I am telling you this and compromising who we are is for the sake of you going along with our story. You already made it so you assigned us a secret mission now that they think it is true we can pass as Leaf ninja from this time without a problem." Itachi said.

"I will go along with this but do you know how long you're going to be here in this time?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, we don't even know how we got here," Itachi answered.

"I can figure it out but it will take me a while and I am going to need some documents in the restricted area," Naruto said.

"Do you think you can get us back?" Itachi asked turning to Naruto.

"Yeah I hope, Kurama said he would help too," Naruto said.

"Of course," Itachi said.

"Now we just need basic living expenses for now. We were work after that until we can get back to our time but if you can Gramps can you give us some money so we can get an apartment for now?" Naruto asked returning to his old habit.

"Gramps?" Sarutobi said shocked.

"It's just a nickname I gave you," Naruto said answering his unsaid question.

"He does that to everyone without telling them," Itachi said which was true but Naruto didn't expect Itachi to know that.

"Okay I will give you the money for the first month rent and food supply but you will have to do jobs under me until you can go back to your original time," Sarutobi said in an understanding tone going behind his desk.

He pulled out some money for them enough to feed them and pay for rent. They took the money gratefully and walked out of the office as soon as Sarutobi gave the okay.

The moment the two got out of the Hokage tower they looked at each other annoyed.

"Why the hell would you say that much?" Naruto asked slightly irritated.

"Because someone needed to know and we obviously ended up here for a reason." Itachi snapped back.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this place and then go get food," Naruto said.

Itachi snatched the money from Naruto not liking the thought of Naruto having the money for the food.

It only took them three hours to find an apartment. Ironically it was in the same apartment building Naruto had last time.

"I never thought I would be happy to see this building again," Naruto said as he walked up the stairs to their apartment that they had to share.

"It won't be good for us to have a different apartment," Itachi said as they walked into the apartment.

"We can buy futons when we get food," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

That same night they got food and things that they knew they would need. It was going to be a long time with each other if they were going to be stuck together all the time.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _They don't like each other now but they have to spend time with each other and they have to trust each other to get back to their time._**


	2. What should we do?

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I am okay I guess. I just did one of my big English projects and it was awful and I hope I get a good grade I worked hard on that assignment. Enough babbling for me onto the reviews.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _PerdidoKitsune: Thank you. Here's more._**

 ** _sparkling red: I love your name by the way. I think no matter what they do they will be changing the future._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you._**

 ** _dominator088: Thank you I appreciate that very much._**

 ** _Ita1412: Tsunade can heal Itachi but he keeps refusing at the moment. As for how they got into the past let's just say someone wanted a better future and sent them back._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: I know it's a guilty pleasure that I have along with reading but I am glad you're enjoying it._**

 ** _yuzukikuran476: You are welcome._**

 _naruita14: Je_ suis heureux d'entendre _cela. moi aussi._ ****

 ** _Enjoy the chapter everyone._**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi have been in the past for about two weeks and they were getting annoyed more and more by each other. Being around together constantly didn't help that factor either.

"Naruto I am leaving," Itachi said as he walked out to go talk to the Hokage.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he continued to read books about time travel.

Kurama was really helpful so it helped that he was around. Naruto even caught himself going around the village during the day to train or to just read. He felt his dad on him a lot of the time or even Jiraiya which made him laugh. He even considered getting seal training from them especially because he really wanted to learn but had no one to teach him since Jiraiya died on him.

Itachi didn't like when Naruto went outside by himself but he didn't really care what Itachi had to say so he did it anyway and this was one of those times.

"You know you can come out," Naruto said already tired from not sleeping to ignore that he was being followed.

"Is this the guy?" Fugaku asked Minato.

"Yeah," Minato said staring at the blonde with bright eyes.

"You're actually pretty cute," Kushina said popping up next to Minato.

"Are you three assigned to me?" Naruto asked playing like he didn't know they all were.

"No," Fugaku answered. "I just wanted to know what you were like and the Uchiha that never comes to the district," Fugaku said.

Naruto forgot for a second there that the Uchiha clan was still alive in this time and they were a lot closer to the village too which was another thing that Naruto noticed. Naruto noticed the differences from Konoha now to Konoha in his time. There was a lot and he was curious to know why.

"My name is Naruto," Naruto said holding his hand out in an introduction.

Kushina took it without a problem introducing her but Fugaku stared at it with distaste.

"Fugaku Uchiha," Fugaku said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a lot like one of my friends," Naruto said with a chuckle pulling his hand away from Fugaku.

He can't believe he was meeting Sasuke's parents and how old they were. When you're a kid you can't really picture your parents young but this was weird for him.

"That other Uchiha?" Fugaku questioned.

"Hn," Naruto grunted with a chuckle and walked away from the three.

They were his age at the moment and Naruto didn't see any point in telling his secrets to them. He wanted to talk to Jiraiya anyway.

"Hey blondie," Naruto called out without looking over his shoulder.

"My name is Minato Namikaze," Minato said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, um... can you take me to Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya sensei?" Minato questioned.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted him to teach me something," Naruto said.

"What do you want him to teach you? Maybe I can be of help; I was his student for seven years now." Minato said.

"No, its okay I want to talk to him anyway. I'm sure you know what I want to ask him anyway." Naruto said walking away then started to go in sage mode so he could find Jiraiya then a thought came to mind and he followed his instincts to where he thought Jiraiya would be and he was right.

He was at the bath house.

"Jiraiya you pervert," Naruto mumbled as he sensed his chakra walking into the bathhouse and kicking Jiraiya out of the peephole he was in. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Naruto screamed and dragged Jiraiya out the bath house.

"Geez, kid how did you find my hiding spot?" Jiraiya asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's just say you don't do a good job at hiding your chakra," Naruto said.

"That's a cover reason huh?" Jiraiya said with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares the fact that I know and will give it to Tsunade is all you should know," Naruto said making a threat.

"IS this blackmail?" Jiraiya asked standing up.

"Take it how you will perv, but I won't say anything if you can help me with something," Naruto said.

"Now you're forcing me to do your bidding?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, it's a proposition?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Can you teach me Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"That's all?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"Yeah that's all," Naruto said.

"I guess kid it won't be a problem," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Naruto said with a big smile that shocked Jiraiya because he only saw the kid in a serious way.

"NARUTO!" Itachi screamed.

"What? Ya damn bastard what are you screaming about?" Naruto asked annoyed his mood changing immediately.

"I already told you," Itachi growled.

"Yeah and I don't like listening to you," Naruto said walking toward Itachi. "See you later old perv," Naruto said to Jiraiya as he followed Itachi back to their apartment.

They walked to the apartment in complete silence and didn't plan to break it. Itachi was clearly annoyed and Naruto didn't care enough to say anything. The moment they got into the apartment it was a whole other story.

"God damn it Naruto can you listen to me for once?" Itachi asked annoyed trying his best not to fight the blonde.

"Listen you have me stay in the apartment the whole fucking time while you go and talk to the Hokage and just expect me to stay here. I don't fucking care about your rules and regulations," Naruto snapped.

Itachi was trying to calm his temper and one way to do that made him leave Naruto in the kitchen while he went to the bedroom.

"You're just going to walk away?" Naruto asked as he watched Itachi trying to get away.

"If I stay in this room I am going to say things that will make us both snap so it's for the best," Itachi said shutting the bedroom door.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table also not wanting to get into a fight with the Uchiha. Then a thought came to his mind. A fight might be a good idea.

"YOU KNOW WHAT UCHIHA YOU FUCKING ANNOY ME AND I SHOULD PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto shut up," Itachi said in a low voice but could still be heard despite being in the other room.

"NO, I AM SICK OF YOUR CONTROLLING WAYS! I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER ITACHI YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" Naruto screamed making Itachi angry which led to him getting up and punching Naruto in the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO!" Itachi screamed as he sent Naruto flying.

Naruto flew back at him and they started fighting hand to hand combat. It was getting violent quickly and they stayed away from using their chakra against each other.

"Fuck you bastard," Naruto said jumping out the window.

Itachi snarled but chased after Naruto.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" Itachi screamed but Naruto was focused on getting away from the main area so they could fight in the training grounds.

"What's up Itachi you can't take a few words?" Naruto mocked speeding up with his chakra and by the time Itachi caught up to him they made it to the training grounds and he got kicked in the chest.

"You don't know shit," Itachi snapped.

"Of course, I don't, how would I?" Naruto said back with a chuckle hitting Itachi back.

The two stopped talking and started fighting and a few people were alerted to the fight. It was wild and free that it started making both ninjas laugh.

"You did this on purpose," Itachi said as they lay on the ground.

"What would you say if I said it was?" Naruto asked.

"I would want to know why," Itachi said.

"Well I think you needed it to be honest," Naruto said.

"I don't like you at all and not only that now I'm sore," Itachi said.

"YOU TWO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DESTROYING THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto and Itachi look around and notice the damage they did around the training grounds.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Oh, that's all you have to say?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can you heal me?" Itachi asked.

"You two are annoying," Tsunade said coming toward them and kneeling in front of Itachi as she started to heal him. "You should really go to the doctor for your illness it's pretty serious," Tsunade said as she healed him.

"That's none of your business but thank you for the concern," Itachi said.

Naruto got up and looked down at Itachi and even made brief eye contact with him before Naruto stood and walked away from the two of them.

"Naruto?" Itachi said curiously stopping Tsunade and getting up.

Naruto didn't say anything or even turn back going back to the apartment locking the bathroom door and leaning against the door. Itachi was confused and he honestly didn't know what was going on. When he walked into the apartment he knew where Naruto was and was sure that Naruto wasn't sure what was going on.

"Naruto are you going to come out of the bathroom?" Itachi asked as he leaned against the door.

"No," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi said shocked.

"You lie too much Itachi," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"You lied about everything didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto," Itachi said as he leaned against the door.

"You know what I'm talking about bastard," Naruto said getting irritated.

"Are you going to just outright ask me what you're talking about or not?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want Sasuke to kill you?" Naruto asked.

Itachi flinched glad that Naruto couldn't see him at the moment.

"That's not your business," Itachi said.

"You know what Itachi I think you're a liar and when we go back to our time I am going to find out your secret and tell Sasuke what it is," Naruto said annoyed.

"You have no right to tell him anything especially when you don't know shit," Itachi said not moving.

"I know that you're sick to the point of dying and you're not saying anything about it. I know there is something about the day I was born that made the Uchiha family get pushed back farther away from the village. I know that you know more than you say you do and I also know that there is a reason you keep going back to Gramps." Naruto said.

"Why does this all concern you?" Itachi asked.

"Because Sasuke is my best friend and I don't want him to do something that he will regret later in life," Naruto said.

"Fine I am sick and have been for a while that's why I am trying to push him to kill me faster," Itachi said giving a little bit of information away.

"Why though? Why do you want him to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I need to pay for my transgressions," Itachi said.

"Very poetic justice if you ask me. What I really think is that you feel guilty about what you did or you regret it because why would you feel the need to have your brother kill you." Naruto said.

'When did he become sharp?' Itachi thought to himself.

"I can feel you questioning my intelligence right now," Naruto said annoyed.

"I don't regret or feel guilty about it," Itachi said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Naruto said as he opened the door. "When we go back I will know the truth of everything," Naruto said going to lie in his bed.

That night was awkward for the both of them. Then it followed up the following week where they were awkward toward one another. It got to the point where Naruto was gone the majority of the time training with Jiraiya.

After a while, Itachi was sick of being avoided and he took the opportunity to talk to Naruto at night time as they were going to sleep.

"You know I didn't think everything through in my decisions," Itachi said making Naruto put his book down shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"My illness, it started after I left the village. A year after I was gone I started bleeding and I went to the doctor because Pein made me. The doctor told me my lungs were black like I smoked which I don't." Itachi said.

"The illness is from your guilt huh?" Naruto said as he turned to listen to Itachi.

"It's not guilt," Itachi said getting annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I don't regret it," Itachi said.

"But you feel guilty about something, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"The burden of carrying it around with me I guess," Itachi said.

"You can tell me," Naruto said.

"I will take everything with me to the grave," Itachi said.

"Come on Itachi, we obviously got sent here for a reason and maybe it was to change something," Naruto said.

"What makes you think it has something to do with me?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know I just know it doesn't have anything to do with me. I may not have liked my childhood but I don't think my life was that bad and you obviously were dealt a bad hand." Naruto said.

"What would you do if I told you everything?" Itachi asked looking Naruto in the eyes.

"I would listen," Naruto said.

"Would you tell? Sasuke that is," Itachi said.

"I can't make any promises considering I don't know what you're planning on telling me and he is my best friend," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I need you to keep this a secret or I can't tell you anything," Itachi said looking away.

"Fine I won't say anything," Naruto said.

"Give me your word," Itachi said.

"... I give you my word," Naruto said looking at Itachi in his eyes.

This was going to be a long night and that Naruto knew just from the look in Itachi's eyes.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _The big reveal to Naruto is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	3. What's the past?

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: At the moment I think its more difficult for Itachi to face his father knowing what he did in the future because he doesn't even interact with the Uchiha clan at this time. As for Naruto, I would say for him its harder to know that Orochimaru is around after everything he did in the future and that Jiraiya is dead. At this point, Naruto is taking this opportunity to get to know his parents without them knowing who he is.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah it is and the ability to get under their skin seems to be a Naruto trait.**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Yes in this chapter Naruto is going to find out the truth about the whole situation.**_

 _ **Ita1412: Yeah it is but that comes later after doing a lot more other things together. At this point, Naruto just wants to find out why they got dragged to the past.**_

 _ **sparkling red: Its Itachi's past and what was really going on in the village at the time. You'll see.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je vous remercie.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

The two went to the kitchen after setting up a boundary seal around the room so no one could hear what they were about to talk about.

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked as he got tea for them.

"It all started the day you were born... I was six years old at the time but I was left to take care of my little brother because he was also still a baby. That night the fourth Hokage Minato your father was guarded by ANBU in a cave outside the village with Sarutobi's wife as the caregiver you later find out that she died in the attack. I can't tell you what happened at the cave that is only something the dead can tell." Itachi said nodding his head as Naruto gave him tea.

Naruto sat down. He knew it was from the day he was born. His birthday was a tragic day for the loved ones who lost someone. It was a day of calamity and sadness including for himself.

"Why did you guys get pushed deeper into the village away from everyone?" Naruto asked.

"I will get to that but we first have to talk about that night," Itachi said getting a nod from Naruto for him to continue. "That night it was oddly quiet when it should have been loud. It... My clan, they didn't go out to help knowing that we could control the Kyuubi's moves with our eyes so instead, my clan helped get civilians and us out to safety. That night three people noticed that someone from my clan was controlling the Kyuubi. One of those people was Sarutobi but before the Kyuubi could destroy the village or do too much damage with the beast bomb Minato through it to another section of the world and transferred the fox away from civilization. That night we lost a good man from the village and one of the only people that could have stopped what happened next." Itachi said stopping taking in Naruto's expression.

"My dad told me so little the day I met him. He told me that he wanted me to be ready for the future and if anyone can control Kurama I could." Naruto said.

"He believed in you and also knew that someday that power would be needed. He also didn't think you would be outcasted the way you were but that was something he couldn't anticipate." Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Did you know my father?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I liked him he was a good man," Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Tell me the rest," Naruto said with a proud smile on his face.

"After the fourth Hokage, your father died it left Sarutobi taking the spot as Hokage once again which you saw he obviously did. They talked for years about what they wanted to do to our clan. It didn't help that Tobirama the second Hokage instilled to his students that the Uchiha were a bad clan. Sarutobi clearly didn't believe that way because he kept trying to control the tension between the council and the Uchiha. But Sarutobi was well past his prime and knew he couldn't control everything like he used to and Danzou made an organization called ROOT which your dad abolished when he got in power but once Sarutobi took over again it came back and larger than ever. See you don't understand I had admiration for every Hokage before your father and understood what they stood for but certain people don't get to not categorize." Itachi said.

"And the council and Danzou did?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they made Sarutobi isolate us further and deeper into the village which made the Uchiha grow to dislike the village more. They even made Uchiha that wasn't living by the other Uchiha move back to where the Uchiha clan dwelled that way we were all cut off. My close friend Shisui..." Itachi started but had to stop looking out the window.

Naruto heard that name before he knows he did.

"Was Shisui an ANBU?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was and one of the most trusted," Itachi said with a proud smile. "He... was like my older brother both of us becoming ANBU at such a young age. I believed in the village. I believed in Sarutobi. I believed what Shisui planned would save my clan but it was too late." Itachi said.

"What was?" Naruto asked urging him to continue.

"You see Naruto at that time my family wanted to revolt and start a civil war in the village which would have led to so many casualties that weren't necessary. Shisui and I planned to put them all in a trance to make them better but Danzou messed that up. He attacked Shisui stealing his left eye preventing us from going through with the plan. Shisui committed suicide that night they stole one of his eyes and he gave the other one to me. Sadly, I got blamed for that too. That night I got the Tsukuyomi eyes that you see me with now." Itachi said flashing his eyes. "These eyes are from a serious emotional damage or of loss. I wouldn't be able to have them if I didn't experience what I did." Itachi explained.

The moment Naruto realized what was about to be revealed flashed its head and Naruto sympathized with the older Uchiha and wanted to cry for him.

"Now back onto the story... I was the only thing standing between my clan and the village. I couldn't let a ton of innocent people die in front of me and not only that but I wasn't going to be on my clan's side anyway. Danzou gave me a mission saying it was from the Hokage that I had to kill my clan so I did but I said that I wouldn't kill my little brother. It was agreed and I did it. When I went back to Sarutobi that I did it he didn't know what I was talking about I almost broke down in tears but it was too late and I made Sarutobi promise me he would take care of my little brother and I threatened to come back if harm was to come to my brother. Then Sarutobi sent me to work under the Akatsuki and give them information which I was doing until Jiraiya died. Lady Tsunade didn't know who she was getting the information from but it was from me majority of the time." Itachi finalized.

"You killed your clan to protect the village?" Naruto said shocked.

"It was and always will be my village and my home. Not only that but my family is too proud to let someone else aside from clan kill them." Itachi said as he leaned back trying to hold back his tears from the pain in his heart.

He hasn't talked about the whole story of what happened in years and to be honest it felt like a weight off his chest.

"And now you want your brother to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't doubt my story at all?" Itachi asked slightly shocked by Naruto.

"No, I don't doubt your story," Naruto said.

"Why? Why don't you doubt it?" Itachi asked.

"Because I can see the true pain in your eyes. I saw the smiles and the sadness you had when you talked about everything. And if you really hated the village and just committed genocide the way you did you wouldn't be so proud to say you admired all the Hokage's let alone wished for my dad to live." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"You really are unpredictable," Itachi said shaking his head.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile. "I also saw how hard it was for you to talk about. If that was all just a lie it wouldn't have been hard to say the story." Naruto said.

"We should go to sleep," Itachi said finishing his tea.

"Now we have a new problem," Naruto said standing up.

"What?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto.

"Your sickness and the fact that we have to solve the problem with Konoha when we get back to our time," Naruto said determination in his eyes that only scared Itachi.

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't say anything," Itachi growled out.

"And I won't but there are things that need to be done about what you told me. Danzou manipulated a fourteen-year-old emotional teenager that just lost his best friend and then got sent to kill his clan. That is not even psychologically right even if we kill people for a living. We normally don't get assigned to wipe out our family and the ones we love." Naruto said.

"Naruto listen I don't need your help in this. It's done and over with." Itachi said.

"And that's your problem," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"You are just letting him get away with it. Do you really think that is what is best for Konoha? If you can sincerely tell me that you think that is what is best for the village then I will leave it alone." Naruto said.

"What are you even going to do about it? Sarutobi is dead in our time and probably one of the only people to admit that it happened the way I said. Danzou will never admit that he committed genocide." Itachi said.

"Itachi it's not about him admitting it, it's about him taking responsibility for what he's done to you and to Sasuke. Your family I am pretty sure they didn't want Sasuke to be alone and that's what he is. Yeah he is in the village and yeah I am there with him but it's not the same and you're being selfish keeping the truth from him." Naruto said and that alone made Itachi slam Naruto into the wall.

"You will never understand," Itachi snapped flashing back to the memory of when his parents told him to protect Sasuke.

"No, you won't, you have no idea the emotional damage you did to your brother. Not only did he lose his family his clan but he lost the person he cared about most in the world. And now he is set on killing that person do you think it will end for him just because it ended for you? Do you think he will be okay? You think him killing you will relieve him from the pain of the loss. No, it won't and he won't and guess what you won't be there. The pain will eat him alive and do you even care?" Naruto said tears coming out of his eyes shocking Itachi.

Itachi let go of Naruto and for some reason unknown to Itachi he felt those words more than he ever did. They truly hurt and he didn't know what to do about that pain so, in the end, he cried.

"I do care, but what am I supposed to do?" Itachi snapped looking up. "I can't turn back time and stop what I did that night and I don't regret it. If I had to do it again I would protect everyone and my brother." Itachi said.

Naruto moved toward Itachi kneeling in front of him then patting him softly on the back.

"I wasn't wrong but I know that you holding onto this burden is killing you. I know your brother and he wouldn't want to kill you if he knew the truth. Not only that but if he found the truth out, later on, he would end up wanting to destroy the village anyway. How many people know the truth?" Naruto asked softly.

"I don't know, I didn't tell anyone aside from Kisame," Itachi said.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean he can't find out any other way," Naruto said and he got a glare from Itachi. "Hey, I gave you my word I wouldn't tell him," Naruto said.

"I will think about what I am going to do as we find a way to go back," Itachi said.

"At least you will think about it," Naruto said getting up.

They both got into their futons and shockingly went to sleep peacefully. It was going to be different tomorrow because they were going to do something about the future while they were in the past because there was obviously a reason why the two of them were here. Naruto was determined to figure it out by any means necessary.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Itachi finally got everything off his chest and that weight was lifted so he is feeling better now with Naruto. Naruto on the other hand wants to settle it and he is sure that's why they got sent back in time. And WE all know once Naruto has a plan it's better to just go along with it or you will get dragged into it anyway.**_


	4. Where to start?

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yeah it was hard for him.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah I completely agree and I want that to change that's why it's going to.**_

 _ **naruita14: ca ira mieux je vous le promets.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Yeah let's see how it turns out the more it goes on. He has to have way more than just one heart to heart. There is more heart to hearts in this chapter.**_

 _ **Orchestra Of Order: Yes let's.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys.**_

* * *

Naruto was hanging out with Minato and Jiraiya at the moment and he couldn't help but want to get to know a little bit about his dad.

"What would you do if you were Hokage and someone wanted to commit an act of genocide on a clan?" Naruto asked.

"Is someone planning that?" Minato asked looking at Naruto curiously.

"No, I am just asking what you would do if you were the Hokage," Naruto said.

"I guess I would weigh the circumstances of why the act was committed and then sentence them to death or life in the Konoha jail," Minato answered. "What would you do?" Minato asked as Fugaku came up to them.

"I think the sentencing of the death of a whole clan should get the death penalty," Naruto said.

"What are you two talking about?" Fugaku asked as the two girls that were following him laughed.

Neither got to answer before someone came up to them it was his mother and Mikoto Sasuke's mother. He couldn't believe his parents actually hung out with Sasuke's parents. It was quite shocking to see. He now understood what Itachi meant the other night.

"Kid this seal is really good," Jiraiya said getting Naruto's attention.

"Thanks, I made that one myself," Naruto said glancing at Jiraiya for a second.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"Hey don't seem so shocked old man," Naruto said.

"I just never seen someone with this talented of seals since the Uzumaki clan," Jiraiya said getting Kushina's attention.

"What do you mean?" Kushina said coming over to them and seeing the seal that Naruto made. "Wow you're really good," Kushina said taking it away from Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Thank you, I learned from two people but they both were alright," Naruto said blushing as a hand went to the back of his neck.

" **What do you mean I was only okay?" Kurama growled.**

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled.

"I only have seen someone make a great or even a good seal in my home village. You must have some real talent for it." Kushina said shrugging her shoulders. "Keep up the good work," Kushina said handing the seal back to Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a blush on his face because he honestly has never been complimented.

Everyone seemed to notice his blush and smiled secretly like they all knew something he didn't. As he was about to ask what all the faces were for he felt Itachi coming toward him.

"Itachi," Naruto said jumping up with his seal.

Naruto handed it to his mother really quick.

"What do I do with it?" Kushina asked.

"Keep it and study it," Naruto said with a smile.

"What does it do?" Kushina asked.

Naruto smiled once again.

"It seals things you want to keep hidden," Naruto said jumping onto a tree toward Itachi.

Naruto silently went toward Itachi catching up to where he felt the Uchiha.

"What were you doing?" Itachi asked as he felt Naruto come up to him.

"Practicing seals with Jiraiya and hanging out with lifelong people in our lives," Naruto said.

That was Naruto's way of talking about their parents.

"I didn't know they were friends when they were younger," Naruto mentioned.

"They aren't, well our mothers are but our fathers are more like rivals," Itachi said.

"It doesn't seem like my father would take up a rival," Naruto said.

"But my father would," Itachi said.

"Is that like his way of getting better? Because if it is I completely understand," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Naruto they aren't like you," Itachi said laughing.

"How do you know what I was like at my tender age of nine to thirteen?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"No one can be like you Naruto," Itachi said.

"Yeah, so where are we going?" Naruto asked changing the subject not sure if he could take that as a compliment.

"I thought you would like to go get some Ramen with me," Itachi said.

"Itachi you had me at Ramen," Naruto said.

Itachi smiled, he doesn't know how he and Naruto went from trying to keep out of each other's way to hanging out with each other and actually enjoying it. The two seemed to actually be hitting it off. They started eating and it wasn't Ichiraku but it was something that Naruto wasn't planning on complaining about.

"I think I have a theory of why we're here," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi asked glancing at Naruto.

"It seems that Orochimaru is still here along with Danzou just creating Root we need to cut those ties now. We have to tell Gramps what will be the cause of keeping them around later in the future." Naruto said.

"But we don't know what made Orochimaru the way he became but maybe we can find out?" Itachi said.

"Okay if I deal with him then you have to deal with Danzou and Root yourself," Naruto said.

"I got it but what are you going to do about Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"I also noticed that they have been deemed Sannin in this one. One thing I remember about with Jiraiya is that during the second ninja war he helped train three orphans so that is passed. So we could be looking at the third ninja war very soon and we can't be involved in it no matter what." Naruto said.

"Naruto did you even pay attention in history class at the academy?" Itachi asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Then how did you know any of that?" Itachi asked.

"I was taught by the perv before he died. He told me I needed to know the importance of what change could do to a person. He also told me the second and third shinobi war was two of the worst wars because of all the kids that became orphans at those times." Naruto said.

"Yeah at that time of the third shinobi war was when your father lost another one of his students and Kakashi killed his teammate," Itachi said.

"What? Kakashi killed his teammate?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Kakashi had to it wasn't a choice," Itachi said sadly.

"Wait don't just skim over that," Naruto said.

"Kakashi had a team before he went to ANBU and his teacher was your dad," Itachi said.

"I think I found that out later but go on," Naruto said.

"Minato's team he trained was Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito Uchiha," Itachi said as he felt two meek chakras coming toward them listening to what they were talking about.

"He trained an Uchiha?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes, he didn't believe Uchiha were bad because of obvious reasons," Itachi said.

"So who did Kakashi kill?" Naruto asked.

"He killed Rin," Itachi said looking away.

"What happened to his other teammate Obito?" Naruto asked.

"He was killed when they were fighting enemy ninja; you got to remember Naruto these are trying times that's why they didn't trust us when we first got here," Itachi said.

"But I don't understand why he had to kill her?" Naruto said.

"She had been forced to become the three tails host and was set to destroy Konoha the moment she got into the village so when he was going to Chidori the enemy she stepped in the way and killed herself," Itachi explained.

"Oh my god, poor Kakashi," Naruto said looking down and setting his food down.

 **"It's a way of life Kit," Kurama said getting a nod from Naruto.**

"If we change things though it won't be the same," Itachi said oddly trying to comfort Naruto.

"True," Naruto said.

"So first things first weed out the bad right?" Itachi asked.

"Yes weeding out the bad would be good," Naruto said.

"Okay be aware of your surroundings while I'm away," Itachi said going toward the Hokage tower again.

"Where should I start now? I don't even know where he hangs out when I'm not around." Naruto said.

"What did you mean weeding out the bad?" Minato asked looking right into Naruto's shocked eyes.

"Just the usual in the village right?" Naruto said trying to play it off and move along but as he turned around Fugaku was there.

"Weeding out the bad huh? I think that's what we're doing," Fugaku said.

"Son of a bitch why did you wait to talk until Itachi left?" Naruto asked realizing Itachi knew they were around.

"Because he can lie and play it off now tell us what you're trying to do to Lord Orochimaru?" Minato asked.

"And Danzou?" Fugaku asked.

"What the hell are you two?" Naruto said shaking his head. "Are you two a couple finishing each other's sentences?" Naruto said to himself tripping out how common it was for him and Sasuke.

They both heard and cringed at that thought about to attack Naruto. Naruto formed clones quickly and sent both of them flying.

"I am so sorry for that because Itachi really wouldn't want me doing that but I am sure that bastard knew you two were around," Naruto said backing away from the two.

"Fugaku," Minato said with a nod.

"Damn it you two stop I don't want to fight you. I will tell you but you have to stop." Naruto said.

Minato stopped Fugaku before he could attack.

"What did Itachi mean when he said I lost my whole team?" Minato asked.

"You heard all that?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes now explain what you were talking about?" Minato said.

"Who is this Kakashi? What do you mean by the third shinobi war is coming soon? I also have a question regarding my clan." Fugaku asked.

"God damn, you guys were here the whole time," Naruto said annoyed now that he knew Itachi knew.

"Tell us what we want to know," Minato demanded pulling a kunai out.

"I can't tell you, just trust me," Naruto said.

"Too bad I don't," Minato moved so quickly but Naruto didn't move.

"Kushina Uzumaki is the new jinchuriki for the nine tails fox," Naruto said making Minato freeze.

"How do you know that?" Minato asked shocked. "No one is supposed to know," Minato said backing away.

"Because I do, because I can be trusted," Naruto said.

"I don't trust you and I want to know what you were talking about with my clan," Fugaku said stepping forward.

"If I tell you what I am about to tell you I need you to keep it a secret between the three of us," Naruto said.

"I can't make no promises," Minato and Fugaku said.

"Then I can't tell you and no matter what you do I will not tell you anything," Naruto said.

"Fine I won't say anything but I won't promise to not help if it has something to do with helping and saving the village," Minato said.

"I agree especially if it's about my clan," Fugaku said.

"I don't mind you two helping if it can benefit me now but it can't get back to anyone especially not Kakashi or Jiraiya," Naruto said.

"What? Why not Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

"Who's Kakashi?" Fugaku asked again.

"Because I said so," Naruto said thinking back to what he was told just a few minutes ago. "I have to go; you two meet me on top of the Hokage tower in fifteen minutes I have to solve something really quick. I promise and give you my word that I am not abandoning the two of you or your need for an explanation." Naruto said disappearing quickly.

"That bastard," Fugaku grumbled.

"I believe him; he will come back let's just go to where he told us," Minato said.

It was unusual for Minato to trust so openly so Fugaku nodded his head and followed his friend up the Hokage Mountain. Itachi was watching from a couple trees away smiling because he knew Naruto figured out something that was important to what was happening in the future and he knew Naruto was going to change a vital part of history.

Naruto flew through the trees looking for Jiraiya until he finally found him.

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto said flying toward him.

"What is it brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I need you to do something extremely important that could help the future," Naruto said.

"Brat what are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know those kids the orphans three of them a girl and two boys?" Naruto asked seeing the shocked face on Jiraiya.

"How do you know about them?" Jiraiya asked shocked.

"Ignore that Jiraiya I need you to bring them back here," Naruto said.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because it's important just trust me. I wouldn't lie to you-you're the one person in the world I wouldn't lie to." Naruto said and Jiraiya felt something he never felt not even with Minato.

"What do you need me to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"I need you to bring those kids back to Konoha they need to be under Konoha's care and supervision. They mean something to you Jiraiya so protect them with all you got. Trust me I will back you for them and you," Naruto said.

"Okay, I trust you and I don't understand but I will put my faith in you," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you," Naruto said and something inside him made him smile but now he had to talk to those two his father and Itachi's.

* * *

(Sasuke's Time)

"DAMN IT WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND THEM!?" Sasuke screamed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke both of them weren't on the bottom of that cliff," Tsunade said worriedly.

Sasuke was worried because he knew something was happening and he couldn't get to Naruto to help him. It made him so uneasy. He just needed to know Naruto was okay.

(End)

* * *

Naruto climbed the Hokage tower the way he usually did and was relieved to see the other two younger teenagers there waiting for him.

"I didn't think you two would be here," Naruto said honestly.

"Well, I couldn't help but feel like I could trust you," Minato said turning his head away from him.

 **"It's their connection with you," Kurama said.**

 _ **"That's why they believe what I say?" Naruto asked inside his head.**_

 **"Yes, they know they can trust you because of your eyes and because they have a connection with you. The Uchiha doesn't feel that way because he never had a connection with you but he trusts your father so he ignores his nagging mistrust." Kurama explained.**

 _ **"I guess that's nice to know that even in another time zone they still trust me," Naruto said.**_

 **"Yeah, but pay attention the little Uchiha is getting annoyed," Kurama said.**

"Sorry about that you two so where should I start?" Naruto asked.

"From the beginning who are you?" Minato asked sitting down because Naruto did.

Fugaku didn't he leaned against a rock.

"My name is Naruto and that is all I am going to tell you. As for how I know all those things are because I am from the future." Naruto said but got stopped.

"Preposterous," Fugaku snapped.

"Will you shut up and then I can tell you how you can believe me," Naruto said and Fugaku was going to say more but Minato calmed them both down.

Naruto couldn't believe how confrontational Fugaku was with him just like Sasuke and Itachi in some ways.

"You're going to marry Mikoto in the future and you're going to marry Kushina. You are going to have two kids and you will be having one." Naruto explained pointing toward both of them at their pointed times.

"No way," Minato said blushing.

"Yes, way but you two don't make it very long after both your kids are born," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked actually into the conversation now.

"Your whole clan gets killed aside from three of them. Two not being so good and one is good and still in Konoha. As for you Minato you died after a nine tails attack." Naruto started to explain.

"But... the nine tails is in Kushina..." Minato said and it dawned on him that it meant she was going to die.

"You both died the night your baby was born leaving the baby alone with the nine tailed fox and isolated from the village. As for that night, it got the village elders disgruntled about the Uchiha and doubtful that they didn't have something to do with it so they pushed you farther into the village away from everyone else and even the people who lived out of the Uchiha district had to go back. That was seven years after you died." Naruto said gestured between the both of them.

"I wasn't around, who put the fox in my kid?" Minato asked.

"You did," Naruto said shifting his gaze.

"Who killed my clan?" Fugaku asked.

"I can't tell you that detail I'm sorry," Naruto said with sad eyes that showed how hurt even he was by the deaths of the clan. "Now we need to solve what we can change here so I can go back to my time and hope and pray that whatever I did here makes the world and Konoha a better place in the future," Naruto said.

"What can you tell us?" Minato asked.

"That we can actually help with?" Fugaku asked.

"I have an idea, you can help Itachi with the Root problem and Minato you can help me with Orochimaru," Naruto said.

"How are we supposed to help if we don't know what we're helping with?" Fugaku asked annoyed.

"OKAY! You're so confrontational that I think I am talking to my friend." Naruto snapped making Minato and Fugaku look at him. "Sorry just thinking about my friend," Naruto said shaking his head needs to stop thinking about Sasuke.

"Does this friend mean a lot to you?" Minato asked randomly.

"He is my best friend and like my brother," Naruto said so softly that even Fugaku couldn't help but feel something there.

"Continue telling us what we need to know," Minato said calmly.

"Orochimaru is going to bail on the village and Danzou is going to make an organization named Root which you will abolish once you become Hokage which also pushes Orochimaru out more but those two are two of the main factors I can think of to this day that damages the future," Naruto said.

"Wait..." Minato said holding his hand up with his face in his other hand. "I become Hokage?" Minato asked shocked.

"Why are you so surprised? You're an amazing ninja," Naruto said with a soft smile. "Now focus, Itachi is supposed to be dealing with Danzou with Sarutobi right now. My job was to deal with Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"As in killing him?" Fugaku asked.

"No... No, they're not bad guys they just..." Naruto said looking up. "Lost their way so now I got to help them find their way again. Well, Orochimaru that is," Naruto said cringing at the thought.

"Why does it seem like you don't really like him?" Minato asked.

"Bad blood between us," Naruto said honestly.

"But you get along with Jiraiya and even Lady Tsunade fine," Minato said.

"Because they mean a lot to me," Naruto said.

"Don't tell me Lord Jiraiya finally gets with Tsunade?" Minato asked.

"No, I am not their kid," Naruto said cringing at the thought making Itachi chuckle.

"Would it really be that bad if you were there kid?" Itachi asked walking up to them.

"You're an asshole," Naruto said

"I'm sorry but you could handle this better than I could," Itachi said standing next to Naruto. "So what do you two say are you going to help us?" Itachi asked.

"I have a question," Fugaku said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Do you know who killed our clan?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes I do," Itachi said.

"Can I know who?" Fugaku asked.

"You're looking at the person," Itachi said.

Before Itachi could even blink his father was attacking him but Naruto got in the way with his own kunai.

"Calm down," Naruto said pushing Fugaku back.

Itachi was shocked that Naruto got in the way and that he even saw Fugaku coming before even he did. He was sure Minato saw him coming too just didn't do anything.

"Trust me there are reasons it was done but now we have to work together to make sure the time changes in the future. I know how you feel trust me I do but this is not the time or place to deal with trying to get revenge for something that can be changed." Naruto said.

"Keep him away from me," Fugaku growled.

"Listen to me Fugaku he wants the future to change as much as I do probably even more than I do but you have to work with him to help us change it," Naruto said.

"Why can't I work with you?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto gave him a sad smile that said something and shocked Fugaku that it made him feel like he was bullying Naruto. He didn't understand why he cared for someone he didn't even know but he oddly did.

"Never mind I will do it but I don't like it," Fugaku said.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile then he turned around to Itachi. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked snapping on him making the two younger teens flinch.

"I wasn't going to lie to him," Itachi snapped back.

"You could have said you couldn't tell him as I did you, idiot," Naruto said making the other two uncomfortable.

"I will not be called an idiot by you especially from someone who couldn't graduate properly," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders looking away from Naruto.

"That is not cool to say considering you know why I got treated differently," Naruto said appalled.

Naruto knew why Itachi couldn't lie but still, it wasn't a good time to tell people what really happened. Especially when they were asking for help.

"Yeah I do know but I also know that you could have listened even if the teachers were marking you with bad grades," Itachi said.

"I did listen," Naruto said.

Itachi gave him a look that said it all.

"Don't you two think we should talk about what we're planning on doing?" Minato asked stopping the argument.

"Good point," Naruto said turning back around and the other two both noticed the smirk Itachi had on his face as Naruto turned.

Fugaku and Minato gave each other a look of understanding and then went back to looking at Naruto.

"We need to figure out what makes Orochimaru do those terrible experiments on ninjas," Naruto said as a thought came to him.

"Naruto?" Minato said.

"Itachi he hasn't started yet," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"He hasn't started the experiments yet if I remember correctly from what I was told he was caught by Gramps after Gramps nominated Minato for Hokage. As in Minato already being in office." Naruto explained.

"Good deduction but who knows when the experiments actually started considering we don't know what made him start them in the first place," Itachi said.

"I have an idea for that," Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said.

"But one thing I do remember from the time he attacked the Leaf with the Sand he said something to Sasuke that made me keep it in my mind for a long time," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi asked as the other two were alert.

"He wanted eternal life because he was tired of people dying so it had to start around the time of one of the wars. Does Granny Tsunade have a little brother?" Naruto asked.

"He... has been dead for a while now," Minato said looking away.

"Yeah, he was dead for a while now. We heard of him though," Fugaku said.

"Damn this is the start of a new phase especially since the two of them are dead," Naruto said.

"Two?" Minato questioned.

"Dan and Nawaki," Naruto said.

"Naruto who are you talking about?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Those two are Granny's younger brother and her lover they died in the fighting's and made her scared of blood," Naruto explained.

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked sitting down next to Naruto as Naruto sat down and laid out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked sitting across from him.

"Making a timeline," Naruto said.

Itachi glared at Naruto for not responding to him.

"Granny told me when we went to find her to be Hokage," Naruto said.

"Time out," Fugaku said.

"Okay listen," Naruto said.

He had everyone's attention.

"The third Shinobi war should be starting soon because you were both in it and from what I know this will also be around the time when Jiraiya thinks Pein died with the other two but they didn't because they come back later on. What I can't help to think about it is why they sent a letter saying they were dead if they never died." Naruto said writing a lot down and everyone tried to follow but couldn't.

"Naruto?" Itachi stated.

"Hang on, I am thinking," Naruto said quickly making them all quiet. "Itachi do you know when Minato got placed as Hokage?" Naruto asked almost saying father instead of his name.

"I am pretty sure after the third war; he was a candidate like Orochimaru. I don't know what their test was that made Sarutobi say Minato though." Itachi said.

"That's fine because that's all I needed to know," Naruto said shaking his hand and going back to his paper.

"Who's Yahiko?" Minato asked.

"He was another one of Jiraiya's students but he died from Hanzo in the third ninja war," Naruto answered without looking up.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Pein told me," Naruto said.

Itachi couldn't help but turn his head away. It was a sad death but he couldn't say anything about it. One thing was strange though that Itach couldn't shake off is the fact that Naruto had a lot of factual information that could be used.

"Now what I need to know is what made Orochimaru go dark and when exactly?" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto we may not be able to save everyone," Itachi said.

"I will try now that I am here," Naruto said.

"How can you even want to try after everything he has done to Sasuke and to the Leaf and even to Sarutobi?" Itachi questioned.

"We're willing to prevent a whole genocide of people dying and save plenty of people before they die what is wrong with me wanting to save one more?" Naruto said looking at Itachi into his eyes.

"Naruto I think you're shooting for the stars," Itachi said.

"I don't think so I think it's actually quite nice that you care about his life despite not caring for him," Minato said making Naruto and Itachi look at the other blonde.

"So soft how did you ever become Hokage?" Fugaku huffed.

"He's right," Itachi said gesturing toward Fugaku.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a smile. "Now while I get this all sorted out we will talk about what we will do tomorrow," Naruto said standing up.

"Yeah, people are probably looking for you anyway," Itachi said looking at the two.

Minato and Fugaku both jumped up thinking about Kushina and Mikoto waiting for them at the restaurant they were supposed to meet them at.

"Remember don't say anything to anyone you both promised," Naruto said getting a nod from both of them before they were gone.

Naruto leaned against Itachi who was now standing up.

"You know you can't save everyone right?" Itachi asked.

"I know but we can at least try," Naruto said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Itachi asked.

Naruto couldn't tell Itachi that Tsunade and Jiraiya both said good things about Orochimaru to him or the fact that he was and always did care about Tsunade despite being defected from the Leaf. Orochimaru showed that he always cared for Tsunade but he didn't know what made him defect. He wanted to understand before he condemned him. Like really understand and this was his chance.

"You know once we leave here it's not going to matter because they will all make their own choices," Itachi said.

"I understand that but hopefully they have taken the right path and we make it to a better future," Naruto said with a smile.

He could only hope that he was right instead of Itachi.

'Please change,' Naruto hoped in his head.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto has a lot of faith in the future despite it being rocky at the moment._**


	5. What did you do?

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **I am so sorry about my absence.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **solitare1: Thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Guest: I plan on making everyone forget about Naruto and Itachi coming there but the goals are still the same in the end. But there are people such as Nagato that can tell when a time has been distorted so he might always remember Naruto. I think you will like the outcome of the story by the end.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: He may be jealous of that a little bit but he never really thought Naruto was an idiot anyway. He also knows how much of an influence Naruto has on the people around him.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je Vous remercie.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I think when you go into the past like they happen to do I think that is when you're meant to change something. In this case, Naruto plans on changing a lot because he wants a better future for Konoha. As for Itachi he just wants a better hand for himself because he never wanted anything that happened to happen to begin with. It is the butterfly effect because who is Black Zetsu going to control if Obito isn't the one to get injured that day to meet Madara. If Naruto saves all those lives that means he stopped so many people from turning their backs on Konoha.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Naruto and Minato have been watching Orochimaru for the past week and couldn't help but pick up a weird pattern from it. They woke up at the same time and they showed up in the same places at the same time.

"Why do you two keep following me?" Orochimaru asked as he pulled the two of them to him with his snakes.

"I wanted to get trained by you but I didn't know how to approach you," Naruto said lying through his teeth.

"How do you feel about poisons?" Orochimaru asked.

"Pretty creeped out but I can take it," Naruto said.

" **Naruto you idiot don't get cocky," Kurama growled.**

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nope," Naruto said.

"What do you really want?" Orochimaru asked.

"I just want to learn under you for a little while," Naruto said.

" **Kit I know you want to know what turned him into the asshole he is in the future but you really need to start listening to the stubborn Uchiha," Kurama said.**

"I'm serious; I want to learn from each of you," Naruto said ignoring Kurama.

"Are you talking about me, Princess Tsunade, and Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Fine, do you both want to come?" Orochimaru asked letting them both go.

"Yeah I guess," Minato said not really wanting to go but Jiraiya was out of the village already anyway some top secret mission.

"Jiraiya's students wanting to come to me are weird," Orochimaru said as he turned around and started walking expecting them both to follow which they did.

There was no talking amongst the three as he led them to a training ground. Both of them looked at each other unsure of what to do. Naruto's father was at least three years younger than him while he just turned seventeen.

"Let me see how you two fight," Orochimaru said.

"Are we fighting each other?" Minato asked.

"Who else is here to fight you?" Orochimaru chided.

"I would rather fight you than him," Naruto said gesturing between the two of them.

"Then how am I supposed to access your attributes?" Orochimaru asked.

"By not getting caught by me I guess," Naruto said with a chilling smile.

"Fine by all means come at me," Orochimaru said and they were off.

Minato stepped to the side climbing on a tree to sit down and watch as he gathered the information he could use later on when and if he needed it.

* * *

With the other two, it wasn't exactly a cake walk. They first had to find Danzou and that wasn't exactly a feat because what Itachi knew in the future about Root didn't help him now because they weren't in the same places.

"You know I don't understand you, why would you do that to our clan?" Fugaku asked again for the hundredth time.

"Because it was necessary now stop asking," Itachi said.

"Why do you call me 'you' and other things and never by my name?" Fugaku asked.

"Because I don't feel comfortable," Itachi said.

"Did you kill me in the future?" Fugaku asked.

"Can you please stop asking about something I don't want to talk about?" Itachi asked.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Fugaku asked.

"Nothing," Itachi said.

"Fine let's talk about the mission and why you let the blonde give you the orders. You're clearly older and more experienced why don't you direct what he does instead of the opposite?" Fugaku asked.

"Naruto is better with people than I am," Itachi said.

"Yeah clearly," Fugaku mumbled.

"I need to get in there somehow I just... am not sure how." Itachi pondered ignoring his father's mumble.

"Maybe we can ask Lord Sarutobi," Fugaku said.

"Good idea," Itachi said walking away from Danzou's hideout.

Itachi walked into Sarutobi's office without knocking because he knew the Hokage was alone.

"Itachi what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked giving Fugaku a weird eye as he walked in behind the older Uchiha.

"I want to get better affiliated with Danzou and I need you to do it," Itachi said.

"Is it about what you told me?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah the plan has started and I need to get to him," Itachi said.

"I will see what I can do," Sarutobi said that was until he felt an explosion of chakra making Itachi jump out the window immediately.

It was Naruto he was sure of it. He knew that chakra signature anywhere and he knew it was only when Naruto was fighting that it was this potent. When Itachi got to the training grounds he saw Orochimaru and Naruto fighting.

"What is he doing?" Fugaku asked shocked.

"I think his way of talking is fighting," Itachi said softly.

"He is a good fighter, I am curious about how he learned the forbidden jutsu shadow clone though," Minato said.

"That jutsu again, that is his signature jutsu. When we were younger and he wasn't really liked I recall him running around the whole village dodging all the ANBU chasing him. The moment he learned that jutsu he used it to his advantage," Itachi said with a fond smile.

He wasn't around the village when Naruto learned the jutsu but he still heard a lot about it. He also figured out Naruto could do it when he used it in battle once against someone while he was watching on the sidelines. He was shocked, to say the least.

"That was amazing Orochimaru," Naruto said as they separated from fighting.

It was weird because it seemed like Naruto didn't hold a grudge against Orochimaru as he did before. Naruto's ability to forgive and let things go freaked Itachi out sometimes. Itachi even wondered if it got to his little brother too.

"You're actually a good fighter kid," Orochimaru said standing up. "I don't know what I could teach you that will make you a better ninja aside from getting you used to poisons so people can't poison you on the battlefield. I'm sure you have seen the chaos that can occur on the field." Orochimaru said.

"I was kept away from all that for the most part," Naruto said.

"But you witnessed death?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes and it was immensely painful," Naruto said looking down.

"I wish there was a way to escape pointless deaths," Orochimaru commented.

"But dying is a part of life you know. As painful as it is to lose that person, they will always be with you in your heart. I lost someone very close to me because they did everything, they could to protect me and as upset as I was, I could understand why he did it for me. My life meant more to him than his own life. Not only that they are always with you when they're gone because they live in the memory that you made with them." Naruto said with a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"What would you do if you could bring them back?" Orochimaru asked.

"I wouldn't resurrect them that's for sure but if I ever had the chance to make sure they stayed alive instead of dying I would take that chance without hesitation. I would do everything I could to make sure they were there when I got back." Naruto said.

Orochimaru looked into the distance with a sad look on his face.

"Who did Naruto lose?" Minato asked softly.

"He lost many people," Itachi said.

"Did he lose his family too?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, but he also lost his teacher and almost lost the village," Itachi said softly.

"How did he lose his teacher?" Fugaku asked.

"His teacher was also his godfather and Naruto didn't know any of that until after he died," Itachi said sadly.

"Did his teacher mean that much to him?" Fugaku asked.

"It was the last person he had left that showed him what a family was really like," Itachi said.

"But doesn't he treat his friend Sasuke like a brother?" Minato asked shocking Itachi turning toward Minato.

"How do you know about Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto talked to me about him and how much he missed his best friend and rival," Minato answered.

Itachi looked at Naruto and couldn't help the smile that came on his face when he saw Orochimaru ruffling Naruto's hair.

The moment got broken though when ANBU came to the training grounds for Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru lord Hokage told us to come to get you for a mission." the ANBU said.

"I will be there," Orochimaru said. "Sorry but I have to go," Orochimaru said vanishing.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he jumped off the tree going toward him.

"I wanted to try something," Naruto said.

"What was that supposed to be?" Minato asked.

"I was told by my old teacher that I can understand someone by fighting them," Naruto said.

"So, did you understand him better now compared to when you fought him before?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know I fought him before?" Naruto asked eyeing Itachi curiously.

"Naruto you know I was supposed to watch you and take you whenever I had the chance," Itachi said turning his head.

"Sure Itachi," Naruto said with a playful smile on his face.

"Shut up," Itachi said pushing Naruto away from him.

"You two seem rather close?" Fugaku stated.

"I guess coming back in time helped us too in a way," Naruto said as he felt a chakra signature, he would never be able to forget. "They're here," Naruto said before he charged to the entrance of the village not even paying attention to the others who were following him. "JIRAIYA!" Naruto screamed as he saw the younger versions of Pein and the others.

He never really talked to Konan but she never talked as much either. She did protect Pain as he talked to him that day of the attack but Naruto pretty much ignored her because of his anger.

"Naruto now can you explain to me what's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let's go to the Hokage's office to officially bring them into the village," Naruto said ignoring all the stares.

Itachi couldn't believe what Naruto already did and possibly changed in the future. He brought the Rinnegan to Konoha and that could go one or two ways and both seemed highly dangerous. He just hoped Naruto knew that.

"Yes, I understand," Jiraiya said as he took the kids and Naruto to the Hokage office.

Itachi, Fugaku, and Minato all stood there not really sure if they should follow.

"Should we go with them?" Minato asked.

"No, let's follow the lead with the other case we're dealing with since Naruto seems to be changing things as we speak," Itachi said getting the other two follow him.

Minato had doubts though and he really did want to follow Naruto but didn't see it as a benefit so he went with Itachi.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"I am solving one problem; we can't leave children out there during harsh times to fend for themselves, can we?" Naruto said speaking in code.

"No, I guess we can't, so what do you three want to accomplish living in Konoha?" Sarutobi asked with a smile.

"I want to be a trained ninja," Nagato said peeking at Naruto from the side of his eye.

"I just want to live without the danger of possibly dying," Konan said.

"I guess I want to be a ninja too," Yahiko said kind of reminding Naruto of himself.

"Your safe here my dear," Sarutobi said with a soft smile almost making Naruto puff with his ignorance. "Nagato by chance are you an Uzumaki?" Sarutobi asked looking at him.

"Yes, I am my family I am assuming made it out of the village in time before it got invaded," Nagato said.

"Since Naruto and Jiraiya are willing to risk their neck on the line for you three you can choose out of the two who you want to spend your time with," Sarutobi said making Naruto pout.

"I want to stay with Jiraiya," Konan answered not even glancing at Naruto.

"I am wherever Konan is," Yahiko said.

"I want to be with him," Nagato said staring right at Naruto.

"Okay then, by all means, we will be sending you to the academy to start your ninja training within a week," Sarutobi said as he started to dismiss them all aside from Naruto.

When the room was cleared and it was only the two of them Naruto started putting seals around so no one could hear what they were about to talk about.

"Why those three kids? You didn't even give me a warning?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm sorry about that really I am but those are three kids that are vital to the disruption of the future. You see that kid Nagato has the Rinnegan and he destroys the village with only one jutsu. I, of course, defeated him with words but it could have been prevented if Jiraiya just brought the kids back here with him. If I remember correctly Danzou set them up to get killed by Hanzo." Naruto said.

"How do you know that and Itachi doesn't?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because Pain and Konan told me themselves. What made Nagato Pain the person from the future become the man he became was Yahiko's death and I am trying to prevent that the only way I know how. Please trust me, gramps, I don't want them to hurt if they don't have to." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Who do you really want to save by bringing them here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Many people die from him including someone so close to me that it hurts my heart but I won't reveal that to you. Sorry, gramps just trusts me when I say it's for the best." Naruto said with a heavy heart.

"Okay I will trust you but don't let this get out of hand or I will handle it," Sarutobi said.

"I understand thanks, gramps, I really appreciate the trust you have in me," Naruto said about to walk out of the office when Sarutobi's next question stopped him.

"Are you doing this to better your own life or to better Konoha's future?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's benefitting me in everything I am doing but everything I am doing is benefitting the future of Konoha. I stand for Konoha's future and I intend to make it better while I am here." Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

"Okay be good while you're here," Sarutobi said softly.

"I will gramps," Naruto said sadly and walked out the door.

Nagato and Jiraiya were outside waiting for him while the other two seemed to be outside waiting for Jiraiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I still want to know how you knew about them," Jiraiya said.

"Just trust me that's it's for the greater good," Naruto said as he made eye contact with Nagato.

"Okay well, I don't mind if Nagato comes by me when you want to do something else or when you have missions. My door is always open come over whenever," Jiraiya said as he walked to the other kids.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but let's wait till we get to my apartment before you ask them," Naruto said.

Naruto and Nagato silently walked to Naruto's apartment. Naruto was sure that Nagato had a lot of questions he was also sure that Nagato knew that something wasn't right with him and that's why he choose to leave his friend's side. He more than likely sees Naruto as a threat.

* * *

The moment they got in the doorway to the apartment Naruto activated the seals so they could talk that Naruto set up since Naruto and Itachi started talking properly.

"Who are you?" Nagato asked as he watched Naruto sit at the table.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; by the way, you're the first person I told my last name too," Naruto said.

"Uzumaki?" Nagato questioned.

"Yes, I am an Uzumaki there is one here aside from myself," Naruto explained.

"You don't have red hair," Nagato said.

"One of my parents had blonde hair," Naruto said waving his hand.

"What are you?" Nagato asked.

"I am a human," Naruto said.

"But you don't have the same type of frame around you that everyone else has," Nagato said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's like you're not from around here or more to say not from this time," Nagato guessed.

"I was sure you could tell but maybe you're not used to your eyes yet but you are right I am not from this time. I am from the future to rewrite it and prevent some really bad things from happening." Naruto said.

"And that involves me?" Nagato asked.

"It involves you, Yahiko, and Konan," Naruto said getting Nagato's attention completely.

"What happened to them?" Nagato asked worried sitting down right away.

"I don't know whether I should tell you or not but I know what I am doing now prevents what is going to happen to you," Naruto said.

"Just tell me what happened," Nagato pleaded.

"Promise not to freak out," Naruto said looking at him firmly.

"Yeah, I promise," Nagato said.

"You start to lead the group Akatsuki and you kill Jiraiya," Naruto said.

"I did... what?" Nagato said shocked and hurt evident on his face.

"You killed him because he tried stopping you because you were taking all the tailed beast and was about to do something that shouldn't be done with them all because you wanted someone to come back to your life," Naruto said.

"Who?" Nagato asked.

"It's Yahiko he died saving you two," Naruto said.

"No way, how do I prevent that?" Nagato stated standing up.

"I need you to do two things." Naruto started getting a nod from Nagato. "You need to get strong without doing that forbidden jutsu. Then you need to be careful with whom you trust but I also need you to stay here no matter what happens." Naruto said.

"Would if I can't take it here?" Nagato asked.

"Just go to me, Jiraiya, or his student Minato. You can have faith that once Minato becomes Hokage you will be safe." Naruto said.

"Thank you," Nagato whispered.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Saving me and them," Nagato said.

"I didn't just do it for you but I couldn't be here and not do something for you. In the end, we're brothers because we all trained from the same person who was like our father when we needed him most." Naruto said.

"He trained you too?" Nagato asked.

"Yup," Naruto said nodding his head. "He also is my godfather," Naruto said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Nagato said.

"Its fine, it's something that can be changed," Naruto said with an uplifting smile.

As their conversation was ending Itachi came walking in the door with Fugaku following him arguing with Minato.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"What is the kid doing here?" Fugaku asked.

"He's staying with us," Naruto said looking at Itachi.

Itachi looked at Naruto like he lost his mind and he was sure that Naruto did somehow lose his mind as the longer they stayed here.

"You know that conversation that you two were having I just noticed something," Minato interjected before Itachi could say anything.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You know that Kakashi fellow that you two were talking about?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said fully alert.

"That is Sakumo Hatake's son," Minato answered.

"How old is he now? Do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I can find out," Minato said.

"I appreciate that. Fugaku can you figure out about Obito Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Is that our assignment tomorrow?" Fugaku asked like he was addressing the Hokage.

"Yeah I would say so," Naruto said. "From what I can gather they were your students before the third war started so it should be soon," Naruto explained.

"Understood," Minato said before he jumped out the window.

Fugaku stood there for a split second before he followed Minato out the door.

"Naruto can I go talk to Konan and Yahiko?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, you can just remember don't tell them what I told you. It's our secret and if it gets in the wrong hand's something bad could happen and I don't want that for any of you so you have to keep the secret from all three of them. If they ask why you wanted to study or be with me just tell them that something piqued your interest." Naruto said.

"Okay," Nagato said walking out the door because he doesn't have as much control over his chakra as Konan does.

* * *

"So what were you planning on this?" Itachi asked as he locked the door pressing the seal so no one could hear them.

"What? Was I supposed to not doing anything?" Naruto asked.

"They're not from our village," Itachi said.

"Itachi we could do something about his death especially a death that wasn't deserved and was manipulated. He was manipulated in the worse possible way," Naruto said.

"You don't know that," Itachi said.

"Who is the true leader of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked knowing something was up.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked shocked because he didn't know that Naruto suspected someone else was controlling the Akatsuki and he did leave out what happened the night of the massacre of the masked Uchiha helping him.

"I know that someone was controlling the Akatsuki after Pain died," Naruto said looking at Itachi like he was telling him to stop lying.

"Well, I heard that he wasn't born with those eyes so it could be someone doing stuff behind the scenes," Itachi said.

"Should I ask?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Itachi said.

"Okay I will later," Naruto said walking to the room and laying down on his futon.

"What's up?" Itachi asked.

"I have just been thinking about everyone," Naruto said.

"I feel like you already changed the world with what you did," Itachi said sitting next to Naruto's head.

"Do you think it was for the better?" Naruto asked.

"I hope so," Itachi said looking out the window hoping everything was getting better.

The two weren't sure what they changed in the future but they hoped they changed it for the better. If they didn't they hoped they didn't do something that they regret.

"I hope it is better when we do go back," Naruto said.

"Me too," Itachi said softly ruffling Naruto's hair gently.

"Do you miss someone too?" Naruto asked.

"I miss Kisame in a way seeing as I was with him since I was fourteen," Itachi said.

"You don't miss Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I lived without him for so long and never expected to be back in his life so no," Itachi said with a hint of sadness.

"Itachi are you telling me you never think about your brother?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

Itachi looked down at Naruto and realized there was something about Naruto that he wished he had. There was something about Naruto that made him question all his actions in his life making him believe he did something wrong.

"As the time went on, I taught myself to not think of him because it lessened the pain. It made me think of the memories less," Itachi said sadly.

"That's sad," Naruto said looking at the ceiling. "That explains why you were so focused on me," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Itachi said with a smile.

"You don't deny it," Naruto said.

"Of course, I don't because it was true," Itachi said with a smirk making Naruto blush a bright red. "Are you embarrassed Naruto?" Itachi asked as Naruto rolled away from Itachi.

"No, you bastard," Naruto said as he kept moving away from Itachi making Itachi get up and pin Naruto down on the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked smirking above Naruto.

"You're a bastard," Naruto said.

"Sure," Itachi said with a gentle smile that made Naruto's heart skip a beat.

'What was that?' Naruto thought as Itachi got off him.

The rest of the night they just slept peacefully next to each other. It was actually quite cute if anyone was around to see it but no one was.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto is starting to have feelings for the Uchiha. What will happen?_**


	6. When I protect you?

_**Hekki bottom everyone**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _naruita14: Merci beaucoup. Vous allez vraiment aimer ce chapitre._**

 ** _TigrezzTail: I think it was multiple things, to be honest. I think if he was born when the Rookie 11 was born in I don't think he would have turned out that way. He was also in ROOT at one point of time so that had to be coming. Naruto has been avoiding his mother a lot because he is scared to get too attached to her. Before you ask he detached himself from his father by playing it off that he isn't his son. Also because Minato found him out. If they didn't find him out he would have just continued to hang out with Jiraiya and possibly Orochimaru by himself. He will learn something from her but in this story, he did learn seals because they gave him notebooks from his parents so he could learn that's why he was looking how they could get back to the future in the beginning._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Naruto was starting to get a nervous tick around Itachi and he blushed a lot when they were near each other.

"Naruto your being weird," Minato commented noticing the weird change in his new friend.

"I agree with Minato-san," Nagato said.

"I don't need you two agreeing with each other at the moment," Naruto said.

"Why don't you tell us what is bothering you that way we can help you?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I agree," Nagato said.

Naruto sighed as they waited for Orochimaru because they were supposed to get poison training from him today. He turned toward his two younger friends he shall call them and sat down. They seem to get the hint and sat down with him. Naruto spent most of his time with these two when he wasn't with Itachi.

"I never felt this way before aside from once but even then it didn't feel this way so I don't really understand it," Naruto said.

"Felt what?" Minato asked.

"You like someone?" Nagato asked.

"I don't know if I like this person or not because I only ever liked one person before and I don't really think that one was normal," Naruto answered.

"Is it Kushina?" Minato asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto made a disgusted face, "Ewe... you're disgusting," Naruto said.

"Then who?" Minato asked offended but relieved at the same time.

"I don't want to say it out loud," Naruto said.

"Is it who I think it is?" Minato asked.

"Depends on who you're thinking especially because of your first choice which was terrible," Naruto said.

"Is it an Uchiha who is constantly around that came from the other time with you?" Minato asked.

Nagato watched Naruto as he blushed a bright red. It was actually quite cute.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore it's embarrassing," Naruto said his hand on his face.

"No way, we're going to talk about this," Minato said.

"Please spare me oh young great one," Naruto pleaded to make Minato chuckle.

"Boys are you ready?" Orochimaru asked as he approached the three.

"YES!" Naruto screamed standing up ignoring the glares from the younger two.

"Come then," Orochimaru said as he led them to his other layer.

"Orochimaru do you ever think about taking over the village?" Naruto asked making a conversation to get to know Orochimaru more.

"As in be the Hokage?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said testing the first poison as he read out the antidote on what he needed.

"I think about it a lot," Orochimaru said.

"Do you think you're meant to be Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to be Hokage but only my sensei will choose the right Hokage and who he thinks is the right one for the job," Orochimaru said.

"How would you feel about Jiraiya being Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"That pervert wouldn't be able to stay in the office all day to do the job," Orochimaru said as he dished out the antidotes for all of them.

"Your right about that," Minato grumbled with a laugh.

Minato felt odd being around the other Sannin but he didn't mind at the same time because he was getting some good information.

"How would you choose a candidate for Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I would choose based on strength and their belief in Konoha. I think I would also go off their background. I probably would want to test their strength against me to see if they are worth the title." Orochimaru said.

"I don't think that is a bad idea," Naruto said.

"I think that is a good way to choose the Hokage," Minato said.

"Who do you think will be Hokage after Sarutobi gets off?" Minato asked.

"Probably that geezer Danzou," Orochimaru said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because sensei is friends with that old man," Orochimaru said.

"That doesn't mean he is worth the title of Hokage," Naruto said bitterly.

"Do you have a problem with him?" Orochimaru asked as he pulled out another poison.

"No, I don't but I don't think that is a good reason for him to be Hokage," Naruto said adamantly.

"I do agree with you but he is a strong ninja," Minato said shrugging his shoulders.

"You shouldn't just have the strength you should have heart and many other attributes which in my opinion he doesn't have," Naruto said.

"Nagato were you born with those eyes?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes," Nagato lied.

"That is one of the rarest eyes I've ever seen," Orochimaru said as he wrote his test results down.

"Lord Orochimaru I told you that you can't write my test results," Naruto said taking the notebook with a shadow clone.

"Oh, come on Naruto you have amazing blood work," Orochimaru pleaded.

"Sorry Orochimaru I can't let anyone have my blood work," Naruto said as he ripped it up.

"That's too bad," Orochimaru said getting a different notepad.

"I think Tsunade would be a good Hokage," Naruto said randomly after a few minutes of silence.

Orochimaru looked at him with a curious face and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think I agree with you," Orochimaru said softly making Naruto look at him.

"You care a lot about Tsunade huh?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, she is my teammate," Orochimaru said.

"Do you care about Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"That pervert," Orochimaru hissed making Naruto laugh.

"You care, as a matter of fact, you sound like my friend that always called me names and I did the same," Naruto said.

"What happened to him?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know at the moment but I hope he is okay," Naruto said thinking about Sasuke.

He really did miss Sasuke and despite changing the past he wanted to see his best friend. He wondered a lot what Sasuke was doing.

"I think I am done for the day," Naruto said getting ready to go.

As they were getting ready to go Naruto turned back to Orochimaru and gave him a look making Orochimaru confused.

"What would you do if someone annihilated a clan? Committing an act of genocide?" Naruto asked.

"I think that is punishable with death. Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"Thank you Orochimaru," Naruto said before walking out the door with a smile on his face.

That left Orochimaru really confused but he let the three go. He had a mission anyway so he had to get ready to go. He only made time because he actually wanted to get to know the blonde and to learn more about him because he was obviously someone important with how everyone was acting around the blonde.

Naruto walked toward where Jiraiya was staying so he could drop Nagato off by the other two.

"Remember don't tell anyone," Naruto said as he walked more toward Jiraiya's place.

Nagato nodded his head and ran toward his friends happily.

"Why did you tell him?" Minato asked.

"Because he already knew that I wasn't from this time. Not only that but his eyes show him that I am from somewhere else so there was really no point in lying to him about it." Naruto explained.

"So... are you going to tell him what you feel?" Minato asked.

"I don't even know what I feel so no definitely not," Naruto said.

"I think you do know but you don't want to admit it yourself," Minato said.

"I never really felt this way so no I don't know," Naruto said.

"Why don't we get something to eat and you can tell me what you're talking about?" Minato offered.

"Sure, I will try to tell you as much as possible," Naruto said.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Fugaku and Itachi were watching outside of ROOT headquarters. They saw Danzou come outside three times and he was always guarded by people.

"What do you plan on doing it doesn't decide to change as Naruto wants?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know yet," Itachi said.

"What would you do if he tried killing Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"I would kill him," Itachi said as his eyes turned on unconsciously. "It won't be like last time," Itachi said.

"In the future... who were you close to?" Fugaku asked.

"..." Itachi didn't say anything at first and wasn't sure if he really wanted to answer, to begin with, but something compelled him to answer despite it. "I had a friend called Shisui but he died. Then my other friend was a guy named Kisame he is still alive but I don't know what will happen to him now that I am changing the past." Itachi said.

"It could be something good," Fugaku said.

"It's not," Itachi said.

"Why?" Fugaku asked.

"It's not because he is from the Mist," Itachi said. "He is one of the seven ninja swordsmen," Itachi said.

"Oh, I see the problem with that one," Fugaku said. "What about Naruto and you?" Fugaku asked after he realized that Itachi wasn't going to say anything else to him.

"Naruto? What about him?" Itachi asked as he spotted Orochimaru coming up. "Wait... Orochimaru is here," Itachi said grabbing his father by the arm pulling him down quickly.

"What is he doing here?" Fugaku asked.

"I heard he was in ROOT but I wasn't sure if it was really true," Itachi said.

"Are you going to tell Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, I am I need him to tell me some things," Itachi said.

"You like him, don't you?" Fugaku asked.

"He's a good guy," Itachi said.

'That's not what I meant,' Fugaku thought to himself but didn't dare to say it out loud.

Itachi and Fugaku got up and started running away not realizing that Orochimaru saw them running away.

'What are those two doing?' Orochimaru thought to himself as he walked inside the hideout.

Naruto was eating his food and Minato was focused on trying to get Naruto to explain what he was feeling.

"So?" Minato asked.

"It's just that I don't know... it started the other night after I saw him smile. It was beautiful you know? He rarely smiles as it is so I was happy to see him happy. I enjoyed seeing him smile and I want to see it more." Naruto said as he thought about it.

"I think that's nice that you want him to be happy," Minato said as he felt them coming.

"Yeah I know I can feel them too," Naruto said.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Itachi said pulling Naruto's arm just as he bit his last bite.

"AHH! Itachi stops pulling," Naruto said before they were gone.

"So... what were you two talking about?" Fugaku asked.

"About Naruto's feelings," Minato said.

"One talks while the other doesn't understand anything," Fugaku said.

Minato laughed at his friend as he sat down.

"I found Orochimaru going into the hideout of ROOT," Itachi said as they sealed the apartment.

"I know, he is supposed to be checking out ROOT for Gramps," Naruto said.

"Why don't I know that?" Itachi asked.

"Honestly I thought you already knew considering you see Gramps more than I do," Naruto said.

"He didn't tell me that," Itachi said.

"He probably did it because you once told him that Orochimaru was in ROOT before," Naruto said.

"What if it turns out badly?" Itachi asked.

"It won't," Naruto said.

"Why do you think that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know but I am putting hope in what I did have influenced him enough to not become who he was," Naruto said turning away from Itachi.

"Are you going to take him out if necessary, Naruto?" Itachi asked grabbing Naruto's arm so he would face him.

"It's not going to happen because he is different. He is looking forward to something and you won't understand because he doesn't talk to you." Naruto said trying to pull away but both were very close to each other.

"You don't know that for sure," Itachi said as they started to tumble around because Naruto didn't want to be held down by Itachi but Itachi wouldn't let him go.

They kept going back and forth on the walls knocking things over until they fell on the floor with Itachi landing on top of Naruto. But he felt something nice on his lips and when he opened his eyes he was face to face with Naruto's shocked eyes. Itachi's hold on Naruto became limp as he moved away slowly.

"That..." Itachi started but stopped and started blushing brightly and he was gone in a flock of crows.

Naruto spun around on the floor and he thought back to his conversation with Minato and realized he really liked Itachi. His heartbeat also wouldn't slow down and that made him roll on the floor when Nagato came in through the window.

"Naruto?" Nagato called confused.

Naruto didn't respond though so that just made Nagato go to the kitchen to get something to drink. He noticed that there were things knocked over and it's kind of made him wonder if Itachi and Naruto fought while he was away. That was kind of rare considering they seemed to be really close since he has been here.

"Naruto are you okay?" Nagato asked trying again only to get ignored again making him just go to the bathroom to take a shower.

He could say he honestly didn't know how to deal with a catatonic Naruto so he just ignored it like he wasn't even there. When he came out of the bathroom again Itachi was back but sitting in the kitchen and Naruto was sleeping in his futon. This was weird as hell.

"What is wrong with you now?" Nagato asked.

"Nothing," Itachi said softly not trying to wake Naruto.

"Well, what's wrong with Naruto then?" Nagato asked as he noticed nothing was knocked over now.

Was that Itachi or Naruto who cleaned up? Nagato didn't know but he knew these two were nuts.

"Nothing's wrong with him," Itachi said turning his head but not before Nagato saw the blush on Itachi's face.

"What happened while I was away?" Nagato asked.

"We accidentally kissed," Itachi said honestly.

'That explains catatonic Naruto,' Nagato thought. "Did you like it?" Nagato asked and Itachi blushed bright red giving Nagato an answer that Itachi didn't even know yet.

"I never... it was my first kiss," Itachi said softly turning his head.

Nagato was shocked and he most definitely hoped Naruto could hear what was being said at the moment. He was surprised to see the hard-ass future Uchiha blushing like he wasn't an adult.

"Are you serious?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, who would lie about their first kiss?" Itachi asked.

"I think quite a few," Nagato answered.

"I wouldn't," Itachi said then left the kitchen going into the room where they were all sleeping.

Naruto happened to take over not only his bedding but Itachi's futon also. Nagato wanted to laugh but he was scared at the moment to get his ass kicked by the Uchiha especially because he couldn't control all his abilities yet.

Itachi just pulled Naruto off his blankets and lay down next to him while Nagato lay in his own spot. He didn't say anything about how Itachi didn't seem to move away from Naruto despite their kiss earlier. They still seemed the same way if he was being honest that was the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Nagato got woken up from Itachi and Naruto fighting again but this time seemed to be about something unknown to him because he didn't understand a thing they were saying.

"If you got a problem working together over the kiss yesterday it was an accident, I already told you," Itachi said looking beyond frustrated. "If it makes you feel any better it was my first kiss too," Itachi said.

"Sorry to say but that wasn't my first kiss," Naruto said annoyed.

"What?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed and shocked.

The shock was showing on his face and the annoyance was in his voice.

"I already had my first kiss and second kiss when I was twelve," Naruto said turning his head away blushing profusely.

Nagato didn't know what to say but he knew the way the oldest ninja in the room was looking that maybe it would be best to leave before things got worse and he by chance got involved.

The aura around the older ninja at the moment was getting deadly.

"Who was your first and second kiss?" Itachi asked with an innocent voice that made Naruto flinch back making him want to jump out.

Before he could make a break for it Itachi caught him jumping on top of him.

"Answer me," Itachi said.

"It's not important," Naruto said shaking his head still blushing.

"It is, now tells me before I lock you in my Tsukuyomi," Itachi threatened.

"Come on Itachi Sasuke and Kakashi were stuck in that Genjutsu for weeks until Tsunade healed them," Naruto said defensively.

"I don't care now tell me," Itachi said his eyes changing.

"FINE!" Naruto screamed so Itachi would stop with the eyes.

He knew his eyes were making him blind and he didn't want that.

"It was Sasuke, both times," Naruto said making Itachi freeze. "They were both accidents. It seems to like kissing accidents are prone with me and Uchiha's huh?" Naruto said jokingly.

"You are not allowed to go near any Uchiha as long as we're in this time frame," Itachi said.

"What?" Naruto said confused looking at the angry looking Itachi.

"You heard me, don't go near Fugaku," Itachi said getting up and then jumped out the window.

"I am so confused on what just happened," Naruto said.

"I think he was jealous," Nagato answered giving Naruto a revelation that he was there.

"Nagato when did you get home?" Naruto asked.

"Really? I was here all night from when you were rolling around on the floor." Nagato said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked.

"I did and I tried getting you to talk to me but you kept ignoring me," Nagato said.

"Oh sorry," Naruto said turning his head. "Do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked getting up to go to the kitchen.

It was twenty minutes of them eating at the table and talking about yesterday that Minato quickly came into the window at full speed.

"There's a problem Naruto," Minato said.

"What?" Naruto asked getting up quickly.

"Itachi got injured just now protecting some villagers from an attack," Minato said.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked getting up quickly forgetting everything he was mad about and jumping out the window with Nagato and Minato on his heels.

"Hospital," Minato said.

Naruto vanished into thin air and popped into the hospital where he could sense Itachi's chakra. He ran into the room and saw a gash on Itachi's chest. Naruto froze at the sight of Itachi on the bed.

"You can't be in here," a doctor said.

Naruto wouldn't move though he was shocked making Kurama nervous.

"NARUTO! Focus and go toward him and heal him with my chakra," Kurama screamed which got to Naruto making him move forward.

Naruto didn't say or acknowledge anyone that was in the room only going to Itachi.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi groaned in pain.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything as he took out some of his chakras and started to heal Itachi quicker than any of the healers in the room.

"How?" Itachi asked as he got up.

Naruto didn't respond he just fell down making Itachi catch him quickly.

"What was that?" a healer asked.

"Get the Hokage," another healer said.

Minato stood there shocked because he knew what that chakra was because of Kushina. He was there for her sealing and he could feel that chakra when it was used.

"Itachi," Minato called softly.

"Minato," Itachi said looking worried as he helped Naruto up.

"Is he my..." Minato started to ask.

"Itachi gives me the report," Sarutobi said coming into the room.

"Fugaku and I were walking back to the usual spot we always go and got attacked by three Mist shinobi," Itachi said as he slowly looked away from Minato. "Speaking of which where is Fugaku?" Itachi asked.

"He is in the other room. He was helped in time so he just needs to be patched up a little bit." Minato answered while he watched Naruto.

"Can you go make sure?" Itachi asked.

"No problem," Minato said leaving the Hokage and the other two alone.

"Sarutobi sensei is Naruto here?" Orochimaru asked coming in the room.

"Yes, he is currently incapacitated at the moment," Sarutobi said.

"How? Is he okay?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's fine; he just fainted after healing me," Itachi said softly as he rubbed the blonde's hair out his face.

"Thank god, I thought he got attacked by one of the Mist people. They deal with a lot of different poisons and some I haven't taught him yet and I wanted to make sure he was okay." Orochimaru said.

'This is weird,' Itachi thought to himself as he helped Naruto up on the bed.

Itachi really couldn't help but think it was weird that Orochimaru was concerned about Naruto's well-being. Of course, Itachi was concerned about Naruto but he wasn't sure what Naruto did to save him because he never saw Naruto do that before.

He was going to have a long conversation with Naruto when he woke. Naruto woke the next day sleeping the whole time. Itachi was just sitting next to the futon next to Naruto to make sure he was there when he woke.

"Itachi, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"You healed me which we will get into later but I want to know and tell you a few things before that," Itachi said.

"Well I thought the healing thing was pretty self-explanatory considering I have Ku's chakra," Naruto said.

"We will talk about that later, what I want to know is what did you do to Orochimaru?" Itachi asked.

"I think everyone should just talk and try to get to know each other better," Naruto said.

"He came into the room when he thought you were injured. He was worried about you." Itachi said.

"He did?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Itachi. "Wow I didn't think it was enough time to influence him but maybe that means something changed in the future," Naruto said.

"Another thing," Itachi started looking nervous.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I think Minato may know about you," Itachi said turning his head.

"What? How?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi chakra Naruto, you told him in the beginning when they first started helping us that he put the nine tails into his child," Itachi explained.

"Oh... well there's nothing we can do about that if he knows," Naruto said standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Naruto stops being so careless," Itachi said getting up but not following him.

"I had to do something about you getting hurt," Naruto said.

"No, you didn't," Itachi said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto snapped turning to look at him.

"They could have healed me perfectly fine without your chakra," Itachi said.

"I didn't care about that. I was scared that you were going to die on me," Naruto said.

Itachi was shocked he didn't expect Naruto to say that. The look on Naruto's face made Itachi freeze and not say anything.

"What is wrong with me caring about you? I was scared and I acted on instinct like I usually do," Naruto said.

Itachi couldn't talk anymore he was so shocked by Naruto's word vomit that he didn't know what to say or do. Before he knew it he was already in front of Naruto pulling him into a hug. It was warm and both couldn't control how fast their hearts were beating. The moment was broken when Nagato came into the housebreaking it.

"Naruto you woke up," Nagato said running up to them making Naruto pull away with a blush on his cheeks.

Itachi noticed just didn't say anything. Itachi hasn't had someone care about him in a while. Well if he didn't count Kisame that is.

"Yeah, of course, I wasn't going to sleep for too long," Naruto said.

"Well, I brought Yahiko today if that's okay with you?" Nagato asked.

"That's fine," Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't train today, not after yesterday," Itachi said pulling him back before he started walking away.

"What? And why the hell not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want you too and because I can't," Itachi said his eyes flashing red making Naruto shrink back.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Why don't you two train with Minato today?" Naruto asked.

"About that, he hasn't been around since yesterday," Nagato said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"I don't know I just told him not to question me right then," Itachi said.

"That's what we got to do today," Naruto said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Nagato train with Jiraiya today and if you see Orochimaru tell him I will be around tomorrow," Naruto said ignoring Itachi which annoyed Itachi.

"Okay," Nagato said going back outside.

"Let's get going," Naruto said grabbing Itachi's arm.

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"To find my pops," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes now come on," Naruto said jumping out the window not waiting for Itachi to follow.

These two were going to be spending some time together now after Itachi got saved from Naruto. He wasn't sure what was on Naruto's mind but he couldn't help but be thankful for Naruto at the time. He couldn't believe how things changed since they got here but he was glad they did more than Naruto knows.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Orochimaru is showed caring for Naruto in this chapter. I think its really nice that he is showing some feelings. He has grown a little attachment to Naruto in a weird way and he will start to pick up Naruto's views on things. There is so much going on at the moment within the story._**


	7. We're Back?

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Yana5: ;)**_

 _ **coolchick87: I hope you love this chapter.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: He kind of grew attached to Naruto in the time that they spent time together because it was rare for him to have a real conversation with others so he valued it. You will see in this chapter how he felt about the revelation.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yeah I knew it was a lot of information and it was quite shocking that Naruto knew all that information the way he did but it was really insightful. He is seeing things in a new light because he actually likes Naruto not in that way but in a comrade type of way. Fugaku was in the hospital after that minor attack but he is fine. Thank you.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je Suis d'accord Avec Vous Avec la scene jalouse. Merci.**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**_

* * *

It only took Naruto an hour to find his father. Itachi and Naruto had to split up for a while but Naruto was sure Itachi went to check on Fugaku. That is his father, to say the least. Oddly enough Minato is in the spot he would normally go if he needed to think. On the Hokage mountain.

"You know I suspected for a while," Minato said as Naruto walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"I always wondered why I trusted you so easily even though I wouldn't normally trust anyone and not the way I did. I didn't have any doubt about what you were telling me not as Fugaku did. I even thought it was weird how much I trusted you. It's because I'm your father isn't it?" Minato asked slowly turning his head to Naruto who was sitting down next to the blonde.

"I never intended to let you find out," Naruto said.

"How could I do that to my own son though? I know how Kushina feels about the Kyuubi being in her." Minato said.

"In the future when the village got attacked I almost died and lost control of the fox but you stopped me telling me that you believed I could do what I did manage to do. Problem is several other unforeseen things happened in life came about. Nagato destroyed the village and many other things." Naruto said softly.

"Then why did you bring him here?" Minato asked worriedly.

"Because it could have been prevented if someone was there for them and didn't leave. Jiraiya messed up on that one," Naruto said.

"You know... when Kushina got the nine tails put in her and she cried about it I made a promise to never put the nine tails in anyone without consent or giving them an option to decline," Minato said sadly as he looked at the sky.

"Don't worry about it so much you didn't have a choice it was either that or let him destroy Konoha. You were supposed to live from what I was told but then Ku stabbed you and mom with his claws." Naruto said. "Then you sealed half of him in you and did the reaper of death seal, to be honest, I thought that was stupid," Naruto said making Minato laugh softly.

The area went from serious to laughter in a moment. They couldn't stop laughing and even they were starting to question their own sanity. Then it got quiet and Minato started to feel bad and Naruto could see it.

"Don't worry so much, I understand why you did it. Really, I do," Naruto said patting Minato's back.

"How?" Minato asked.

"Because you explained to me why and... because you believed in me. Yes, I had a rough childhood because of it but I think it made me into a better person. I am the person I became today because of everything that has happened to me in my life." Naruto said.

"Your way too understanding," Minato said.

"Yeah trust me I wouldn't be if it wasn't for the way I was brought up. Gramps kept me from going crazy too though so I guess that's why I am the way I am now." Naruto said. "You see we all have an impact on each other in life and the way we are toward people is what makes the future change and what brings happiness," Naruto said smiling looking toward his father.

"You are so insightful; do you really think the changes will stop so much chaos?" Minato asked.

"Yeah if we genuinely looked out for each other," Naruto said.

"Well said Naruto," Itachi said with a smile from behind them.

"Did you check if he was okay?" Naruto asked not looking behind him.

"Yeah he's fine," Itachi said.

"That's good if he didn't survive god knows what would have happened to the future and Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Sasuke? Sasuke's father is Fugaku?" Minato asked shocked.

"Yes, he is," Itachi answered giving Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto didn't see it though and just stood up looking down at the village.

"Things will be different now Sasuke I promise," Naruto said as he looked down at the village.

Itachi made a face that oddly resembled sadness that Minato saw.

"We should get going Itachi," Naruto said as he breathes in an air of relief.

Itachi nodded his head and walked up to Naruto they both jumped from the cliff using their chakra to get around.

"It feels different even as we speak," Naruto said with a smile.

"It is different," Itachi said and that made him jump away from Naruto quickly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Fugaku," Itachi said and quickly ran away confusing Naruto making him feel uneasy too.

It seemed Minato felt it also jumping down after Naruto.

"Naruto something seems to be wrong in the village right now," Minato said.

"Go to Kushina and make sure nothing goes wrong then go to Jiraiya quickly go," Naruto said getting a nod from his father and then he was gone.

" **You feel it now Kit, Danzou's on the move." Kurama chimed in.**

"I didn't know until now," Naruto said.

" **Of course not Kit, you sped the process up," Kurama said.**

"Nagato," Naruto said running to the apartment where he knew the three were.

He felt them earlier in the day and they were all there. He made sure to always keep track of them in the village just in case something was to happen to them. He was moving so fast that he felt like he was using his father's technique. He flew into the apartment just in time protecting Nagato and Yahiko. Konan was behind them.

"Back off," Naruto growled and the air in the room went heavy.

"Impossible," Danzou mumbled as his men were brought to their knees with the killing intent that was in the room.

"Not impossible, back off," Naruto growled again his red chakra coming out and protecting the three younger ones.

"Grab him no matter what," Danzou said talking about Naruto and Nagato.

* * *

The fight started and everyone in the village felt it.

"Naruto," Itachi said just as he was about to get into his father's room.

"Go," Minato said from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry about it I have your father," Minato said and Itachi's eyes were of pure shock and disbelief but he believed the fourth Hokage and dashed to Naruto.

Naruto was fighting three guys the moment he got in the room their apartment completely destroyed. Naruto was almost about to be held down.

"Move out of the way," Itachi said with a snarl that didn't sound like him at all making Naruto freeze.

Itachi destroyed half the room with a fireball. Then he spotted Nagato and the other two hiding behind Naruto.

"Itachi gets them out of here," Naruto screamed as he sliced a guy.

"What about you?" Itachi asked.

"Forget about me and help them," Naruto said ignoring the look on Itachi's face killing another attacker.

How this many people fit in their apartment was beyond him. He noticed at one point of time that the window side of the apartment was completely blown out.

"DO IT!" Naruto screamed tossing Konan at Itachi.

Itachi cringed as someone attacked him making him slice him before they got to him and Konan. Minato was outside with Fugaku helping get the other kids out. Naruto closed his eyes and Danzou thought that it was a perfect time to attack Naruto who wasn't looking. Naruto opened his eyes at that very moment.

"You won't live to regret the pain you caused in the future," Naruto growled and Itachi attacked Danzou from behind killing him.

When Danzou fell to the ground Naruto noticed he was stabbed. His breathing became labored.

"Naruto," Itachi said catching him but a light started to surround them. "What the fuck is going on?" Itachi questioned as the room seemed to spin.

"I will... be okay," Naruto mumbled in Itachi's chest.

* * *

There was a big flash and then they were in another room with no hole in the wall and the surroundings were quieter. Naruto was still bleeding and that made Itachi open his eyes wide he was worried.

"Where have you two been?" Sasuke asked popping into the window. "Naruto is injured," Sasuke said jumping into the window. "We have to get him to the doctor," Sasuke said helping Itachi up.

Itachi didn't know what was going on but he left out the apartment with Naruto and Sasuke up to chance.

"Naruto is bleeding out," Sasuke said as they entered the hospital.

"Itachi I thought your mission was just an escort mission," someone on the side of them said.

Itachi was confused and he realized they changed the future but what did that mean for Naruto. The fox must not be in him anymore especially if his parents are still alive.

"How did he get stabbed?" Konan asked.

Itachi was shocked to see her, especially because the last time he saw her she was young.

"Itachi how did he get stabbed?" Konan snapped.

"Um... um..." Itachi was to shell-shocked to talk.

"Just get Naruto healed will worry about that later," Sasuke said then grabbed his brother by the arm as Naruto took away on a cart.

"I want to stay here until he wakes up," Itachi said.

"Well, his father is going to want to talk to you considering you guys need to give a report," Sasuke said.

Itachi stood straight and was prepared for what was about to come. When they stepped out and he saw the Hokage mountain he froze shocked and couldn't help but laugh.

'What did we do?' Itachi thought to himself but couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Itachi are you okay?" Sasuke asked tapping his shoulder.

Itachi wasn't laughing as much as he was crying but he pulled his brother into a hug so hard that he couldn't breathe. The tears that he held back after all the years of not seeing his brother and not being there for his brother caught up to him. Sasuke was confused but he hugged his brother back.

"Welcome back Itachi," Nagato said.

"Nagato," Itachi said letting his brother go.

"Let's get you to the Hokage office," Nagato said the two vanishing.

Sasuke was confused but just went back to the hospital to check on Naruto.

"I see your as confused as I am," Nagato said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I remember you two being in the past and the reason I am here and alive now with my two closest people is because of you and Naruto," Nagato said.

"We really did change everything," Itachi said.

"You did a good job Itachi, you both did. Now I won't deny that there isn't an Akatsuki out there looking for tailed beasts like Naruto explained but I have nothing to do with it nor do my people." Nagato said.

"What about Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Are you asking why he's not healing?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, usually the Kyuubi heals him almost immediately," Itachi said.

"That's because he is... dying," Nagato said and Itachi's face went blank.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"He came to the past from a future where his family died and they put the Kyuubi in him then came back to a future where the fox was never put in him. His body is already adjusted to the fact that he is a jinchuriki and that means he would either need the fox back in him or die." Nagato explained.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course get the damn fox," Itachi snapped.

"How do we explain that to Minato? Everyone forgot about you guys when you disappeared." Nagato said.

"Let me talk to him," Itachi said and walked away.

Itachi was in front of Minato's house because Minato was no longer Hokage Shisui was. His best friend made it be Hokage and that was something he was really going to need to talk to him about. He couldn't help but be proud though even if his best friend was probably not his best friend anymore after what he did. He couldn't help but be happy that he was alive.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Minato asked as he answered the door.

"Naruto is dying and he needs you to put the other part of the Kyuubi in him in order for him to live," Itachi said.

"What? I would never do that to my son." Minato said.

"You need to or he is going to die," Itachi said his eyes showing the pain he was in.

"Let the healers deal with healing him," Minato said.

"You don't seem to understand he will die if you don't do it Minato sir," Itachi said.

Sasuke popped up just in time before Minato got to talk again.

"Minato sir he isn't healing to any of the treatments. He just seems to be getting worse. The stab is gone but he is still in really bad shape." Sasuke explained.

"That can't be," Minato said.

"It's what I told you," Itachi said stepping forward ignoring his little brother. "Give him the yang half of the Kyuubi and I am telling you he will fine," Itachi said urgently.

"You should know already that Kushina is about to be delivering," Minato said.

"He saved you," Itachi said.

"..." Minato looked nervous like he knew something no one else did. "I know," Minato whispered.

"You remember, don't you?" Itachi asked.

"I just thought it was a dream a long extensive one that was correct for the most part," Minato said then looked away with tears in his eyes. "What do I need to do?" Minato asked.

"Just tell Kushina what needs to happen," Itachi said.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing right now," Itachi said and then he vanished back to Naruto. "Hold on Naruto," Itachi said pushing all the healers away from Naruto.

Itachi gave him some of his chakras and kept doing it until he felt Minato coming with Kushina. Minato came into the room.

"How do I do it?" Minato asked.

"Ask the fox he will know," Itachi said as he put his chakra in Naruto again.

Sasuke stood there shocked.

"Sasuke comes and helps me," Itachi said.

"Help you? With what?" Sasuke asked.

"Healing Naruto," Itachi said.

"This is about to get bad so let's go to my cabin," Minato said doing the flying rajin on them all.

"You got better with that," Itachi said feeling nauseous.

"The Kyuubi said he doesn't mind going into Naruto why is that?" Kushina asked.

"Because it doesn't matter it's cooperating and Naruto is dying." Itachi snapped completely freaking out.

Kushina laid down by her son and unleashed the seal which made Minato jump into action by doing the seal on Naruto's stomach which was surprisingly still there just needed to get more prominent. Only half of Kurama came out of Kushina and walked to Naruto nuzzling to him.

" **Kit you, little idiot," Kurama said fondly and then he vanished into the seal.**

Everyone in the room froze while they watched the fox and they were shocked because it seemed so familiar with Naruto like he knew him his whole life. Too many in the room it was shocking because they didn't expect the fox to be or sound that fond of Naruto. Itachi felt it and was so relieved about it that he almost cried again. Naruto was getting better again.

"Is everything alright now?" Minato asked as he helped Kushina up.

Itachi jumped to Naruto checking his pulse only to get pushed off him by a startled Naruto.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked looking around.

"We're back home," Itachi said standing up as Sasuke came into view for Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said happily hugging his best friend.

"Yeah hi Naruto, let me go," Sasuke said struggling to get the blonde off him.

Itachi didn't wait long to help his little brother get the blonde to release him only to wrap his own arms around the blonde.

"We did it," Itachi whispered to him with tears filling his eyes.

"Yes we did," Naruto said softly with a smile on his face.

Fate had a weird way of catching up to them. They were happy and they couldn't believe what happened especially because they changed a lot and it seems that a lot changed while they were away. Then all of sudden like they had shadow clones a span of memories bombarded them making them slouch over feeling sick to their stomachs.

"Are you two okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"The balance has been put back to normal," Nagato said from behind them.

"Nagato what are you doing here?" Minato asked. "How did you get past the guards? Did you break them again?" Minato asked annoyed.

"Yes, but I needed to talk to Naruto," Nagato said. "Just give them a minute while time catches up to them. Actually, they might be out for at least a day," Nagato said just as the two fell on the bed Itachi lying on top of Naruto.

Sasuke moved Itachi off of Naruto lying them both down properly then turned to the other three in the room.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded.

"I agree with Sasuke I want an explanation now," Kushina said standing next to Sasuke who didn't mind it.

"Well... I promised I would never say anything so that means I can't tell you." Minato said.

"I promised also," Nagato said.

"Then I will get them to explain," Sasuke snapped turning away from the two.

"Minato I am completely frustrated right now and I am telling Jiraiya. Sasuke help me get to Jiraiya," Kushina asked glaring at Minato then slowly looked at Sasuke.

* * *

In the world of sleep that the two were in Kurama explained everything that was happening to Naruto.

* * *

" _ **So you're telling me when Itachi killed Danzou we got sent back to the right time," Naruto said.**_

" **Yes aside from the fact that everyone you saved came back to life and you didn't have me in you. You almost died Kit," Kurama said.**

" _ **I would have died even though my whole life up to this point in this time never had you in it," Naruto said.**_

" **Yes that may be true but the you that went to the past had me in you until you turned seventeen so your body couldn't go on without me," Kurama explained.**

" _ **That sounded weird," Naruto laughed.**_

" **Yes I know but shut up," Kurama said with a small smile. "Kit you were really going to die if it wasn't for that Uchiha," Kurama said.**

" _ **Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.**_

" **No you dolt, Itachi," Kurama said softly with a bit of fondness in his voice which Naruto hardly hears when talking about another person.**

" _ **Itachi would know before anyone, so what time are we in?" Naruto asked.**_

" **The time you asked for and by the way, your mother is having a little girl now that she lived long enough to have another kid. You also have another kid brother," Kurama explained.**

" _ **I saw that in the memories," Naruto said.**_

" **Yeah, Itachi is going through that memory thing too until the time catches up to the both of you. I think after that you need to have a conversation with Minato and Nagato because they both remember what happened in the past." Kurama explained.**

" _ **Isn't that what we expected with Nagato but what I don't understand is how my father remembered everything," Naruto said.**_

" **Maybe its because you left with a deep meaning," Kurama said.**

" _ **What do you mean?" Naruto asked.**_

" **Maybe you left an imprint that he just couldn't forget about. Maybe Fugaku remembers also and you two just don't know it yet." Kurama said.**

Naruto was about to talk again when Kurama cut in.

" **You should wake up now its morning and Itachi is already awake," Kurama said.**

" _ **Okay thank you Kurama," Naruto said and woke up.**_

* * *

"Naruto," Itachi said softly pushing the blonde hair out of Naruto's face.

"I remember everything and everyone," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it felt like a whole bunch of shadow clones at once. So how are you feeling?" Itachi asked pushing the blonde hair that Naruto had out of his face.

It was longer which was oddly nice.

"I feel better than you look," Naruto said with a smile.

"I feel like shit that's why," Itachi said softly as he laid back.

"Kurama told me that your dad might remember us too," Naruto said.

"Do you think so?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, my dad remembered us so why not yours?" Naruto asked.

"I hope not," Itachi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he wouldn't want him to remember something that never happened and look at him like he was going to do something again," Minato answered.

"Hey dad," Naruto said leaning up.

"I'm right aren't I?" Minato asked looking at Itachi kind of ignoring Naruto right now.

''Yeah, I never said the reason I did it just that I had to," Itachi said getting up.

"Don't worry if he does remember by some miracle I won't let him think badly about you," Naruto said.

"I am glad to see you both awake," Sasuke said coming into the room walking right up to them only to sit in front of them. "I think you two owe me an explanation," Sasuke said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"What was everyone talking about yesterday? Why did the fox seem so fond of you? Why did Itachi know that would be the only thing to save you? What was Nagato talking about when he said time was catching up to you two? What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Minato?" Itachi questioned.

Minato gave them a nod and then walked off away from the three.

"Listen Sasuke..." Itachi started then he felt uncomfortable.

"We changed the future. We're not from this particular future but we went back in time and trust me I know this sounds crazy but we changed it for the better. If we... would have left the future the way it was your brother would have died and you would have no family." Naruto said.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense." Sasuke said shocked.

"Listen Sasuke who do you trust the most in the world?" Naruto asked.

"You," Sasuke said without a second thought which shocked Itachi.

"When you were seven who was the person you trusted the most in the world?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi," Sasuke answered.

"What happened at the age of seven that made you change your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I met you that year and we became best friends," Sasuke said.

"In the past, you learned to trust me because of your family dying. I was... your family." Naruto said.

"So some things never changed huh?" Itachi said with a smile.

"That doesn't explain anything. Why? I... don't know... what to think." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"That's completely understandable but believe me when I say I would never lie to you," Naruto said making Sasuke nod his head.

"I believe you but what did you do to make a different future?" Sasuke asked.

"We took care of someone and saved a lot of people. Speaking of which where is Orochimaru?" Naruto asked making Itachi and Sasuke look at him.

"He is in the Sound right now your dad gave him a chance to make a village for himself and be aligned with us. He trains a lot of our ninja on poisons. Princess Tsunade is there with him helping him. Jiraiya was there too up until recently when you two didn't come up after the mission." Sasuke answered.

"That is marvelous," Naruto said.

"Yeah he was the one who trained me in poisons and the snake summons," Sasuke said like he had to refresh Naruto's memory or something.

"That's good I bet he showed you some sword tricks too," Naruto said with a smile.

"How did you know asshole?" Sasuke asked.

"In the old future he showed you how to battle with a sword too," Naruto said. "This time for a better reason though," Naruto said as he laid back down.

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just laying down for a bit," Naruto said.

Naruto was happy he changed the past and the future. He was surprised by how much he changed and how many faces were alive now that they had a chance to live. He would worry about the problems of the world tomorrow.

Itachi couldn't believe the stuff they managed to change and he couldn't help but be happy about it. He was glad that he and Naruto changed everything and that alone made him want to live his life for himself this time. He had a chance to be himself. He didn't want to be a ninja.

* * *

They both went back to sleep after Sasuke left and when they woke up it was dark out and the two could sense that they were alone.

"Naruto," Itachi said softly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to be a ninja," Itachi said.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand.

"You don't have to be," Naruto said.

Then Itachi felt the tears could down his face softly. Those were the words he wanted to hear. He didn't have to be.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Everyone are you as shocked by the results of this chapter as I am? Itachi doesn't want to be a ninja anymore because he isn't being a martyr anymore. What does everyone think about them going back and Shisui being Hokage? I always felt like if Itachi had a choice he would have never been a ninja. I hope you everyone has also noticed the difference with Sasuke. His soul can't just forget that it the incident with his family happened so his trust will always go to Naruto before Itachi. Oh, and to clarify with Minato and Nagato remembering Naruto and Itachi made them keep catastrophes to a minimum. Them two remembering prevented a lot of deaths. There is also a reason why Minato remembers._**


	8. Who did this to us?

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **I've been really busy fixing myself and moving forward with life. To be honest I have been going through something very personal and too close to home for my liking so at the moment my stories will seem like they surround heartbreak instead of love and all that.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here you go and thank you as always.**_

 _ **kiki2222: You will get a lemon but it won't be for a few chapters because they are still figuring themselves out and the timing out. They are shown to be quite possessive of each other especially Itachi.**_

 _ **MintTwo: Thank you so much for the compliment. I appreciate that. Recommend to whoever you know that reads this pairing or Naruto stories in general. If you like this one you should check out my other stories.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. Get a profile so we can talk more about it.**_

 _ **ROUTE-L: Here you go.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you, yes those two had to get back together no matter what. Yeah, Itachi doesn't want to be a shinobi in this one but that doesn't mean he won't protect the village and the people who are closest to him. I will consider the Dango shop for after everything is over but for now, it won't be coming any time soon. As for Itachi's heart, his clan's death still weighs on him because it still very much did happen to Naruto and Itachi just not for everyone else.**_

 _ **solitare1: That will be explained I promise.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah that kind of shocked me too, to be honest. That was by no means planned at least not this soon. I planned all that to happen but they were supposed to be in the past for a few more chapters but now that I see it I think it was a good idea.**_

 _ **naruita14: Merci beaucoup mon ami.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

A week passed since the two came back from the past and Naruto was up and ready to go. He wanted to see what he changed in the world and what was still the same. He heard that the Akatsuki was still around and he was happy to hear that Orochimaru wasn't bad but he still controlled the Sound.

"Let me get this straight you want to take a mission to Sound just when you two got back?" Shisui asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Naruto said simply nodding his head.

Itachi was just sitting in the back of the room and had to refrain from laughing at Shisui's reaction to things that Naruto was saying.

"But you just healed from the wound you previously inflicted on your last mission," Shisui said.

"I get that but I am fine now trust me," Naruto said and to emphasize his point he lifted his shirt up and showed where he was stabbed. "See no wound," Naruto said rubbing his hand against his chest which made Itachi have to turn away.

Itachi didn't like that he blushed from seeing his body.

"I also want to leave for a while," Itachi said.

"You both just got back and Itachi you even put in your resignation for being a ninja just a day ago," Shisui said unsure of what was going on.

"I know I did but I really need to do this come on Shisui," Itachi pleaded as he stepped forward putting Naruto's shirt down.

They never really worked out their feelings for one another since they kissed each other in the previous time. Neither one of them was really sure on how to bring it up.

"Yeah Hokage Shisui let us go if it makes you feel better we will go together," Naruto said.

"No, the last time you two went together you came back stabbed," Shisui said.

"We can also bring Sasuke if that will make you feel better?" Naruto said.

"You two aren't going to let it go are you?" Shisui asked.

They both shook their heads no because they really wanted to go and they really felt the need to go.

"Fine, I feel like you two would have gone even if I told you no," Shisui said with a sigh.

"No I wouldn't I would have pestered you until you said yes and Itachi probably would have asked the council because he is a citizen now," Naruto said.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Shisui asked shaking his head at Naruto.

"Well I have a friend out there that needs my help and Naruto just wants to know what else is going on in the world and check on Orochimaru," Itachi said.

"A friend?" Shisui asked curiously.

"Yeah an old friend," Itachi said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked turning his head to Itachi.

"Yes," Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"Okay and we could go together," Naruto said with a smile.

"How do you gather that?" Shisui asked.

"Because I can't let a civilian of Konoha walk the dangerous roads on a journey can I?" Naruto asked.

"I am not defenseless," Itachi said with a chuckle.

"But your not a ninja anymore either," Naruto said.

"Fine you two can go together," Shisui said. "So when do you two want to go?" Shisui asked.

"Tonight," they both said at the same time.

"Why?" Shisui asked.

"Because we travel better at night," they both said again.

"Fine, I don't even want to know why you two are in synch like that," Shisui said.

"Thanks," they both said again.

"Okay this is weird," Shisui said as they both walked out of the Hokage office.

Itachi grabbed Naruto and shimmered to the apartment he was used to sharing with Naruto that Naruto still seemed to have even though they didn't know it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need to talk about what happened before the time changed back," Itachi said.

"Can I know?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" they both jumped from the sudden voice that they weren't used to.

"So can I know? Why did you quit being a ninja? Where are you two going now?" Sasuke asked.

"We accidentally k-" Naruto started to admit what happened only for Itachi to stop him.

"We're going to find a friend and we're going to Orochimaru," Itachi said.

"So what is it that you two need to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your business right now little brother," Itachi said.

"Well that's too bad because Shisui wants me to go with you two," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What?" they both screamed shocked for different reasons.

"Well only to Orochimaru's village then I have to come back after I give a message to Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"That's awesome Sasuke, are you getting more training from him?" Naruto asked excited for his best friend ignoring Itachi's hand on him.

"No Naruto I'm going because Shisui has a message he needs to be delivered to Orochimaru so I already had this mission," Sasuke answered.

"Oh about the upcoming Chunin exams?" Naruto asked still happy not deterred at all by Sasuke's annoyance.

"Naruto aren't you too excited?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow going up in question.

"I am just excited to go on a mission with you again," Naruto said.

"Naruto I know your memories are from a different time but in this time you always went on missions with Itachi," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"I noticed that but I am still your best friend," Naruto said shocking both brothers but making Sasuke smile.

"Meet me by the gate," Itachi said jealous of his brother's relationship with the blonde that he wanted to talk to.

"What's up with him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the window Itachi jumped out of and ignored the pinch of pain he felt as he looked away.

" **Kit you like him so why do you reject him?" Kurama questioned making Naruto go sad but not say anything.**

"It's fine, he will be fine." Naruto lied.

" **Keep fooling yourself Kit," Kurama said.**

Sasuke eyed Naruto worried but didn't say anything. He nodded his head accepting the answers Naruto was giving him. Naruto went to his closet and noticed that he had whole new clothes to pick from and that made him smile.

"You changed a lot huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah we did," Naruto said. "Do you want to see?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think I rather just know that you changed something that wouldn't hurt me and my family. You saved my brother and that is enough for me." Sasuke said.

"I don't think I can take all the credit," Naruto said.

"Itachi said that he didn't want to change anything right away but you convinced him to change things with you," Sasuke said. "Even though he hasn't slept at the house since you became you," Sasuke said.

"Where has..." Naruto stopped because he knew.

Itachi has been here with him when he fell asleep and gone before he woke up. Now that is just sad.

"How sad," Naruto said in a low voice. "Sasuke do you think you can meet me at the gate?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke noticed that his friend wanted to be alone so he just nodded and jumped out the window. Naruto sat on his bed and put his head in his hands as he thought back to the kiss and how he couldn't get it out his mind the whole time. If he would have been alone he could have controlled his emotions in a different way but Itachi wanted to know something that Naruto couldn't even explain to even himself.

" **Kit why is it so bad to like the Uchiha? You obviously have something for him even in this time before you came back to the proper time." Kurama said replaying the memory of Itachi and himself kissing even though it wasn't him it was his past though.**

" _ **I wasn't the one who did that though," Naruto said.**_

" **We know it wasn't you but at the same time it was you Naruto," Kurama said.**

Naruto didn't say anything because he didn't know what else to say if that made any sense to even his thoughts. Naruto touched his lips softly as he thought about his other self kissing Itachi on the mission they were just on before they came back to this time. He wondered what Itachi thought about that kiss that he initiated in this time.

"Naruto," Itachi said at the window.

Naruto looked up shocked and Itachi slowly came into the apartment. It was slow and the motion was so soft that it froze Naruto.

"This is me initiating it this time," Itachi said softly as he caressed Naruto's cheek before he pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto gasped shocked by Itachi's motion but he didn't push him away. Before he knew it he found himself pulling Itachi more into the kiss that wasn't as tender as it was before and more passionate. Itachi pushed himself more onto Naruto which Naruto let him as he pulled Itachi into him more. The two didn't let go they didn't want to.

The kiss was slowing down as they noticed they needed to leave soon.

"I don't want to lose you," Itachi whispered with fear in his voice like he wasn't used to being vulnerable around Naruto.

Naruto kissed him on his nose and gave Itachi a sweet smile.

"You won't just don't lose yourself too," Naruto said in a soft tender voice that even Itachi didn't hear before.

Itachi couldn't help but kiss him once again because he couldn't believe how much Naruto seemed to understand him before and now.

"I see you have been sneaking into my room while I sleep," Naruto said making Itachi blush and get off him.

"I can't go there," Itachi said with a whisper.

"Itachi," Naruto said putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"What do you expect from me?" Itachi asked lowly.

"Nothing, take your time on finding yourself again. I will always be here to help you." Naruto said making Itachi look at him. "Don't worry I have your back no matter what," Naruto said pulling Itachi into him giving him a hug that shocked Itachi but he didn't want to let go of Naruto either.

The silence in the apartment was comfortable and loving something Itachi didn't understand before and he couldn't help but feel at peace for the first time since he got stuck in the past with Naruto.

"We should get going now Itachi," Naruto said standing up to get his bag ready for the trip.

"What is your plan for my brother?" Itachi asked jealousy rearing its head again.

"What do you mean he is my best friend?" Naruto asked confused stopping what he was doing.

"Are you interested in him?" Itachi asked.

"Like how?" Naruto asked glancing at Itachi over his shoulder only to laugh at Itachi. "Itachi are you kidding me? I just kissed you back willingly why would I go toward your brother?" Naruto asked laughing and not being able to stop himself.

"You don't need to laugh at me," Itachi said shoving Naruto as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You needed to ask me that question right after I kiss you," Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi couldn't help but feel taunted which made him pull Naruto in again kissing him. Naruto couldn't help but kiss back and it was with more enthusiasm than before.

"We should leave," Itachi whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly but kissed Itachi again.

It took them fifteen minutes to even pull away from one another. When they finally got out of the apartment they couldn't help but feel like the bubble from the apartment was popped and they were nervous once again around each other.

"Why do you two look like that?" Sasuke asked as they approached the gate as the sunset.

"We don't look like anything," Itachi said a blush appearing on his face and that shocked Sasuke.

"What did you two do?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Sasuke now let's get going," Naruto said pulling Sasuke away from Itachi.

A surge of jealousy came over Itachi making him pull Naruto back to him and away from Sasuke.

"Okay, let's all get going then," Naruto said with a blush on his face and a slight nervous chuckle coming out his mouth.

Itachi was behind Naruto's head blushing brightly.

"You two are fucking acting weird," Sasuke said but walked out the village anyway with them following him.

Naruto shook his head but let Itachi hang on him.

"Come on you assholes speed the hell up," Sasuke said as Naruto tried to get Itachi to move his feet out of the village.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like the moment we step out of the village everything is going to change," Itachi whispered into Naruto's neck.

"Itachi the whole world is changed from what we did and it doesn't matter if we step out of the village now or later it's different now. We don't know what is out there but we have to keep moving forward so we can find out," Naruto said.

"You better not leave me anywhere," Itachi said softly.

"I won't leave you," Naruto said patting Itachi's head.

Itachi let out a deep breath and then let Naruto go walking ahead toward the exit only looking back to show Naruto his eyes that never changed even in this time.

"I will hold you to that," Itachi said.

Naruto ignored the words to look at Itachi's Sharingan especially since they shouldn't be there considering what caused them to be there never happened. It was the Mangekyo Sharingan.

" **Kit they are still there because his soul still experienced it even if you changed times. He is still burdened by what happened to his clan and the fact that something could happen scares him dearly. I think his eyes symbolizes that the past did in fact happen and it makes him not want to forget it." Kurama said.**

"That's sad," Naruto said out loud making Itachi tilt his head. "Nothing let's get going before Sasuke starts snapping," Naruto said jumping ahead on the tree where he spotted Sasuke a few trees away waiting for them.

"I was wondering when you two would come," Sasuke said and started to move.

Itachi stayed behind them watching Naruto all through the way of them moving.

"How far is the Sound again?" Naruto asked.

"It's in the Land of Rice," Sasuke said.

"So it should take us roughly a day to get there unless we go all night," Naruto said nodding his head.

"No, you are literally just recovering from being stabbed you need rest," Itachi chimed in with a glare at Naruto.

"Itachi I would rather get to Orochimaru to find out some of those things that we need to deal with," Naruto said glaring back. "And anyway I am fine Ku healed me already," Naruto said lifting his shirt up to verify the proof as he stopped on the tree.

"Stop that," Itachi said with a blush on his cheeks that shocked Sasuke but made him smirk.

Sasuke may not understand everything the two talk about but he is glad that they found something in each other. He was a little jealous because Naruto was supposed to be his best friend and his brother was taking him from him but he couldn't help but find that these two needed each other in a way. He also ignored the pang in his heart as he watched Naruto's eyes light up at Itachi's blush and the smile that appeared on his face made him frown. He watched as Naruto ruffled Itachi's hair only to get his hand smacked. Then listened to his joyous laugh. Sasuke was jealous.

"Can you two stop flirting and come on?" Sasuke snapped not looking at either of them.

Naruto was shocked but didn't say anything and started moving shockingly both of them.

'Sasuke is irritated better stop touching his brother in front of him,' Naruto thought to himself but like always Kurama chimed in.

* * *

" **Naruto I think the younger Uchiha has a thing for you and is jealous," Kurama said.**

" _ **No way," Naruto said shaking his head in the mindscape.**_

" **Listen to me Kit I was watching him while you were watching Itachi," Kurama said.**

" _ **I... what am supposed to do about that?" Naruto asked.**_

" **That is something I can't tell you," Kurama said.**

 **Naruto sat there patiently thinking.**

" **He doesn't seem to want to say anything though so just leave it be for now," Kurama said.**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed catching him just in time. "You idiot what the hell were you doing?" Sasuke screamed as he was on the bottom of Naruto holding onto him as they dangled over a trap.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you can't talk to the fox while your moving in the trees," Itachi said.

"You almost went into a trap twice and almost fell off the tree into a field of spikes," Sasuke snapped worried.

"Shit sorry I won't talk to him again," Naruto started but stopped only to shake his head. "Okay I won't talk in the mindscape," Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned up and pulled Naruto up along with him. Naruto realized he had blood on him but it wasn't his own.

"Sasuke are you bleeding?" Naruto asked worriedly grabbing ahold of Sasuke firmly.

"It's only a small cut. It's not a big deal," Sasuke said trying to shake him off.

"It's not little let me see your arm," Naruto demanded to feel the glare on his back but ignored it for the moment. "Let me see your arm," Naruto said his eyes going red making Sasuke flinch but grit his teeth and do as Naruto said.

Naruto looked at his arm and saw the stream of blood going down his arm. Naruto pulled out water cleaning it off then checked how deep it was.

"You are going to need stitches," Naruto mumbled.

Naruto knew how Sasuke felt about stitches but he couldn't do medical jitsu so this will have to do.

"You're not stitching my arm," Sasuke said trying to pull his arm away.

"Yes I am before it gets infected now stop your damn moving," Naruto said lifting Sasuke then gesturing to Itachi to follow to the ground level.

Naruto was quick with making a concealing seal so no one would find them before he went back to Sasuke.

"Naruto you don't have to do this," Sasuke said squirming backward.

"Don't make me force you," Naruto said but Sasuke continued to move away. "Fine Shadow clone jitsu," Naruto said making four Naruto's pop up scaring Sasuke more. "Hold him," Naruto said.

One Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap while two held down his legs and the last one held the other arm that Naruto wasn't stitching up.

"Stop struggling or I will knock you out," Naruto threatened and that made Sasuke growl at him. "Do you want me to?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm glad we worked that out now let me finish cleaning your wound considering you did a lot of struggling just now," Naruto said sighing as he went to the floor sitting by Sasuke's arm.

Itachi sat near but was sulking at the moment because Naruto didn't even bother to acknowledge him being there since he found out Sasuke was hurt. Itachi was actually pissed off that he wasn't the one to save Naruto. He was jealous over the past relationship Naruto had with Sasuke and the fact that they still had such a good one. Naruto even ignored and noticed things about Sasuke without even acknowledging him and that didn't make him feel good at all. It seemed to Itachi that whenever it came to Sasuke Naruto was Lazor focused and that irritated Itachi.

Naruto had to swat Sasuke a few times to keep him from moving. He was watching Itachi but neither of the brothers noticed he could tell because they were both focused on something else. They thought he was focused on one of them when he was focused on both of them.

'These two are a handful,' Naruto thought to himself as he finished the stitches.

He started bandaging the wound and smiled tapping it gently.

"Oww..." Sasuke winced.

"Stop being a wuss," Naruto said releasing his shadow clones with a snap of his fingers shocking the brothers once again.

"How?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked engaged in the conversation now.

"I channeled my chakra through my finger," Naruto said simply as he looked at both of them. "Do you want to see again?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch with your eyes," Naruto said pointing at his eyes.

They both did as he said and then he summoned two shadow clones and then snapped his fingers with them both disappearing.

"That was amazing," Sasuke whispered.

"I have to agree, when did you even manage to learn how to do that?" Itachi asked.

"Do you remember when we first went back in time?" Naruto asked addressing Itachi.

"Yeah you were always reading on a way to get us back," Itachi said.

"I also was learning other things that I never knew I could do before we went back in time and I trained myself to do. I learned one-handed jitsus and how to get rid of a jitsu in a snap of my fingers. It was pretty amazing when I got it the first time." Naruto said.

"How did you get it done without me knowing?" Itachi asked.

"The first two weeks we didn't even talk," Naruto said.

"Good point," Itachi said turning his head.

From what Sasuke could grasp is that the two weren't even close before the time traveling bit. That they only got close when they went into the past.

"What was your relationship with each other before you two time traveled?" Sasuke asked making the two look at him shocked.

"He was trying to capture me," Naruto said making Itachi glare at him for telling the truth.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"You see in that past Itachi was undercover with a bad organization and he was supposed to catch me," Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke was confused.

"Don't try to wrap your head around it," Naruto said nodding.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me what was going on with your chakra?" Itachi asked.

"Because it's not a bad thing that I learned," Naruto said.

"Yeah but not many people can do what your doing," Itachi said.

"I agree Naruto you shouldn't be so open with that little ability that you gained," Sasuke said.

"You both sound really paranoid," Naruto said.

"Naruto after everything we been through you can't say that," Itachi said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, we still don't even know how we got into the past or how we came back to the present. We don't know anything and as far as I'm concerned I don't want people coming after us," Itachi said.

"If whoever did that is around still then don't you think it was for a good thing?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, we don't know. They probably thought nothing would be changed and I don't want to risk you letting them know you have another ability in your arsenal. They probably expected us to die in the past but we changed it so much that we were sent back to the present," Itachi said.

"Can we just revel in the fact that I learned something new? And I don't think it matters anyway because I've learned so much in this time frame from the memories alone. Everything this Naruto learned I know now and everything I knew before coming here is with me here," Naruto said.

"I get what you're saying Naruto I really do but we still don't know who sent us back. They could have sent us back for a good reason or a bad one we don't know and I'm not willing to risk it," Itachi argued.

"Fine," Naruto snapped.

"Naruto don't be mad at me I just don't want whoever the person is to know what we learned when we were in the past. They don't even know about what Orochimaru taught you back then or anything that you learned back then," Itachi said touching Naruto's hair softly.

"I hate to say this Naruto but I agree with Itachi. I think it's weird that you guys got sent to the past all of a sudden but neither of you could even explain why. That is the one thing that puzzles me," Sasuke said. "Anyway, how did you two end up together if you two weren't on the same side?" Sasuke asked.

"We fell off a cliff together as I was trying to protect you," Naruto said.

"Protect me?" Sasuke said shocked.

"He had to fight you in order to keep up the charade back then it was the only way but at the time I didn't know it. I didn't know the truth of anything until we went to the past." Naruto said.

"I don't want to talk about this," Itachi said in a low angry voice.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled.

"Okay, so you two fell off a cliff together and so who was the first people to find you?" Sasuke asked getting them out of their grump.

"Lord Jiraiya and Hokage Minato," Itachi answered.

"From what you two told me Minato didn't live in the present future that he died the night you were born so he couldn't be the person. We might have to find Jiraiya because he might have cast a jitsu on the two of you to make you go back in time." Sasuke said.

"Why do you assume pervy Sage?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Because this person seemed to think that you two could bring about peace to Konoha from what I am gathering. The jitsu was done the moment you two took care of the person that was the main problem. You didn't have any knowledge of what was going on beforehand or what you were supposed to do while being there..." Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto's face. "What Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"It couldn't have been Jiraiya," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked tilting his head to the side.

"He was dead," Naruto said.

"Sorry, I didn't know that," Sasuke said.

"It's okay," Naruto said standing up. "We should get going," Naruto said as he took the seal down as it got darker.

"Naruto wait," Itachi said seeing Naruto's face in the dark.

Itachi pulled Naruto and Sasuke against a tree as rogues went past them.

"I could have sworn I saw three guys coming this way," a man said.

"Is that Kisame?" Naruto asked looking at Itachi.

"Shush," Itachi whispered in his ear.

"It's the Akatsuki," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"They are trying to capture your mother because of what she is," Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes went red.

"You have to calm down. We have an advantage right now," Itachi said softly making Sasuke and Naruto look at him. "They don't know what you are, we can stop it this time without anyone even knowing. This is brilliant," Itachi said excitement in his eyes like he created a plan.

Naruto shook his head as he leaned back on Itachi. Itachi liked that Naruto leaned on him. It made him feel comfortable.

"You should put that seal back up," Itachi said in Naruto's ear his lips grazing it.

"Yeah we should stay here tonight," Sasuke said as he knelt over to see what the Akatsuki members were doing.

Naruto nodded making Itachi let go of him. Naruto already had the seal out so it wasn't a problem for him to put it back up.

"We'll sleep here for the night," Itachi said as he grabbed blankets out his scroll seal.

He put the blankets by the tree so they all stayed together.

"I agree I guess," Naruto said slowly as he sat by Itachi and Sasuke right in between them.

Itachi didn't like it but Sasuke was glad because Naruto was like a heater and the night was starting to get really cold in these parts. They both fell asleep that night as Naruto couldn't as easy as they did.

* * *

" _ **Kurama do you think someone sent us back in time?" Naruto asked.**_

" **I don't know who would," Kurama said.**

" _ **Neither do I and that's what makes me skeptical about what they were saying," Naruto said.**_

" **I do agree with them on a few things Kit. You need to keep your abilities to yourself or they will take advantage of it. Now no one knows I am inside of you so that means we can turn the tables on the Akatsuki and whoever is trying to get you two. No one knows what you two went through in the past of both accept you two and me of course," Kurama said.**

" _ **You make valid points. I will keep my abilities in check," Naruto said.**_

" **I know you already knew you should but you liked showing off in front of the Uchiha's," Kurama said.**

" _ **Maybe a little," Naruto said with a smirk.**_

" **You should get some sleep before morning," Kurama said.**

 _ **Naruto yawned now, "Night Kurama," Naruto mumbled.**_

" **Night Kit," Kurama said with a fond smile.**

* * *

Naruto fell sleep easier than he has in a while despite the Akatsuki being near. He actually felt good.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Now we're getting into what's going on with the Akatsuki now. Who is running it now that Nagato isn't? Also who was the culprit that sent Naruto and Itachi back in time?_**


End file.
